Raising the Prince Wenn ein Albtraum wahr wird
by mariasantara
Summary: Ein explodierter Planet, ein Saiyan in dem "Alter wo sie noch gar keinen Verstand haben" und ein verwöhnter Fünfjähriger PRinz. Willkommen in Nappas persönlichen Albtraum. RAISING THE PRINCE
1. Chapter 1

RAdditz und Nappa: Raising Vegeta

Raising the Prince, Wenn ein Albtraum wahr wird. °

Kapitel Eins °

-Ich wollen-°

„Und glaubst du auch dass sie mich mag?"°

Blutend, zerschlagen und trotzdem zutiefst glücklich öffnete Radditz sein linkes Auge und starrte der hübschen jungen Kriegerin hinterher die ihn mit wenigen Griffen noch vor einigen Sekunden in den Boden gerammt hatte.°

Nappa legte seinen Kopf in seine Hand und schüttelte sich. °

„Eher nicht, Junge." Er nahm die Hand wieder von seinem Gesicht und reichte sie dem grinsenden Saiyajin zu seinen Füssen. „Außerdem kannst du froh sein", sagte er als er ihn in die Höhe hob, „ dass ihr Gefährte dich kein bisschen als Gefahr gesehen hat." °

Er hielt ihn so lange Fest bis Radditz wieder ohne Hilfe stehen konnte. „Mal ehrlich wie dumm muss man sein sich an eine Gebundene ranmachen zu wollen, wenn man nicht die Kraft hat sich auch mit ihrem Gefährten schlagen zu können."°

Der junge Saiyajin, gerade mal 17 Jahre alt sah auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. °

„Sie hat mich angelächelt. Hast du dass denn nicht gesehen?!"°

Ein dämonisches Grinsen machte sich auf Nappas Gesicht breit. °

„Du bist gleich dumm wie dein Vater, wenn ich dir das so direkt in dein Gesicht sagen darf." Nappa fuhr sich durch seine wallende schwarze Mähne. „Ich weiß beim Besten Willen nicht wie ich mich dazu überreden lassen konnte dich mitzunehmen."°

„Du bist ein erstaunlich schlechter Mic'ca – Spieler. Vater sagte, dich zu besiegen war leichter als mich davon zu überzeugen dass hinter mir eine hübsche Kriegerin steht und mich wollüstig anschaut."°

Nappa plusterte sich auf. „So schlecht bin ich auch nicht, Jungchen. Dein Vater ist ein alter Aufschneider." Der große Saiyajin blinzelte. „Hey, die von vorhin trug doch ein schwarzes Oberteil oder?"°

Radditz Augen verschleierten sich sofort vor Verzücken. °

„Ja, das tat sie. Schwarz mit Blutflecken."°

„Tja, scheint sie ist nicht in die Beförderungskapsel eingestiegen Junge."°

„Wirklich?" Radditz fuhr noch im Sprechen herum und blickte auf die leere Einstiegsluke. °

Sehr langsam drehte er sich wieder zurück. °

„Du bist keineswegs so witzig wie du glaubst."°

Nappa zupfte unschuldig an seinem Panzer.°

Schließlich jedoch schob er den Scooter von seiner Stirn hinunter und las die Zeit ab. °

„Genug gescherzt. Wir suchen jetzt den Prinzen, liefern ihn beim König ab, und gehen dann zu deiner Mutter. So wie ich es sehe, hat sie Merkes zum Kochen verdonnert und wir werden alle davon profitieren." °

Nappa grinste zu dem jüngeren Saiyajin hinunter. °

„Dein ältester Bruder ist vielleicht ein durchschnittlicher Kämpfer, aber kochen kann er."°

Radditz nickte und versuchte noch nicht einmal diese Anschuldigung zu bestreiten. °

Was wahr war, war nun mal wahr. °

Sie suchten ihren Prinzen schon seit einer geraumen Zeit als sie endlich am Aquarium fündig wurden. °

Wie es die Eigenart des Jungen war starrte er vor sich in das Becken hinein und beobachtete die Fronen, kaum handgroße Unterwassertiere die sehr oft am Speiseplan der Fleischesser auf Freezers Schiff stand. °

Nappa konnte es nicht besonderes leiden, nichts ging über das sättigende Gefühl von Nek wenn es sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete und alles andere zweitrangig wurde. °

Mhhh, Nek mit Zauderbutter. °

Bei Vegeta-seis Boden er hatte Hunger. °

„Mein Prinz", sagte inzwischen Radditz, „es ist Zeit zu gehen. Euer Vater erwartet euch schon ungeduldig, so wie ganz Vegeta-sei. Es wird Zeit euch von den Fronen loszureißen. Wenn ihr euch eurem Vater von eurer Besten Seite zeigt, wird er sich…"°

Der Junge hob seine Hand in die Höhe und zeigte Radditz an still zu sein. °

„Sie werden gleich attackieren." sagte er leise. °

Nappa sah sich augenblicklich um. °

„Wer mein Prinz?!" °

Der Junge blieb ruhig. °

„Die Fronen, Nappa. Beruhige dich." °

Prinz Vegeta hob seine dünnen Arme in die Höhe und zeigte auf einen der größeren Fronen im Becken. °

Er musste wohl schon älter sein, denn seine Farbe wechselte gerade von einem tiefen Blau in ein helles Gelb. °

„Fronen attackieren sich niemals gegenseitig, mein Prinz." erwiderte Nappa ruhig und blickte auf den Jungen herab. „Sie sind keine Fleischfresser wie wir."°

„Dann, Nappa, frage ich mich wo die anderen gelben Fronen sind." Er sah wieder auf den gelben Fronen. „Weil da gibt es keine."°

Nappa starrte in das Becken hinein. °

„Ihr habt recht mein Prinz. Aber, ist es euch in den Sinn gekommen dass wir es waren die sie gegessen haben."°

„Schon am ersten Tag, Nappa! Ich bin ja wohl nicht dumm!"°

„Natürlich nicht mein Prinz. Niemals würde ich mich zu einer solchen Aussage reißen lassen. Verzeiht, falls ich euch damit gekränkt habt." °

Der junge Prinz lächelte ihn milde gestimmt zu. °

„Hast du nicht Nappa. Deine Worte waren gut gewählt. Lasst uns hier noch ein bisschen warten, bis sich meine Annahme bestätigt hat und dann gehen wir zu meinem Vater. Kann ich euch beide dafür begeistern?"  
°

Er sah nun zu Nappa und Radditz. °

Nappa lächelte und legte dann ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht. °

„Dies ist mein begeistertes Gesicht, mein Prinz. Was haltet ihr davon von wenn wir vor dem König die ganze Schuld auf Radditz schieben und er Extratrainigsstunden zu absolvieren hat."°

Dieses Mal lächelte ihm der Prinz freudig zurück. °

„Eine gute Idee Nappa. Nun Radditz. Was hältst du davon?"°

Der Junge Saiyajin atmete tief durch und blickte gelangweilt in das Gesicht seinen Prinzen. °

„Auch ich bin begeistert mein Prinz." sagte er leise und überaus verhalten. „Darf ich euch meiner Begeisterung in einem Bittschreiben, ebendies nicht zu tun kundtun und weiteres darauf hinweisen, dass der König, Euer Vater, keineswegs gut zu sprechen ist auf mich nachdem ich eine Blendbombe im Thronsaal explodieren ließ."°

Vegetas Augen wurden für einen Moment groß. °

„Das warst du?"°

„In der Tat." °

Vegeta nickte. °

„Wie es scheint Nappa, wirst wohl doch du die Verantwortung übernehmen müssen."°

Nappa lächelte noch immer. °

„Wie ihr wüscht mein Prinz. Wollen wir uns nun nicht doch wieder dem gelben Fronen zuwenden und hoffen das eure… Wo ist das verdammte Vieh hin?"°

Nappa sah ungläubig auf das nun gelbe-fronen-freie Becken hin. °

Vegeta entließ einen kurzen ungläubigen Schrei. °

„Nun habe ich es verpasst. Das ist ja wohl kaum zu glauben! Das ist eure Schuld!!"°

Nappa blickte noch immer überrascht zum Becken. °

„So scheint es mein Prinz. Nichtsdestotrotz, es ist Zeit zu gehen. Noch länger sollten wir euch nicht von Eurem Vater trennen denkt ihr nicht auch."°

„Aber…" der kaum fünfjährige sah noch immer fassungslos und wütend in das Wasser hinein, Radditz lächelte. °

„Prinz Vegeta. Es ist Zeit zu gehen. Einem Saiyajin steht es nicht verlorenen Schlachten nachzuhängen, es ist immer die nächste Schlacht die zählt. Kommt, erweicht euch und lasst uns gehen."°

Trotzig sah der Prinz in die Höhe. °

„Da," sagte er patzig, „ich erweiche mich. Geht voran."°

„Gerne mein Prinz."°

Zarbon, ein Humanoider, hielt sie auch noch bevor sie in die Nähe der Landebuchten kamen. °

Nappa nickte ihm zu. °

„Zarbon, was kann ich für dich tun."°

Der Grünhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. °

„Lord Freezer wünscht den Jungen Prinzen auf ein paar scheidende Worte zu sprechen. Und das war jetzt seine Formulierung und nicht meine. Kannst du mir glauben."°

Nappa grinste. °

„Das glaube ich sofort. Wohin geht's?"°

„Aussichtsplattform."°

Lord Freezer erwartete sie stumm und mit einem eigenartigen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. °

„Ich hatte wirklich angenommen", sagte er als sie mit einem knappen Nicken hinwies näher zukommen, „Alle Saiyajins hätte das Schiff verlassen. Das hat mich jetzt doch etwas" Er grinste süffisant, „unerwartet getroffen. Bitte, lasst es euch nicht nehmen euren Planeten anzuschauen, ich finde die Gewitterblitze an dem Nordkap Eurer Pole stets so unterhaltsam."°

Es war Prinz Vegeta der seine Stimmer erhob, gelangweilt wie nur er es manchmal konnte. °

Es war immer sehr witzig einem so jungen Kind dabei zuzusehen, so zu agieren. °

„War das jetzt alles, Lord Freezer. Mein Vater und mein Volk wartet auf ihren Prinzen, also mich und ich sehe nicht ein sie zu enttäuschen." °

Freezer stellte sich neben ihn und ging in die Hocke. °

Er legte seine weiße ledrige Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen und drehte ihn langsam zum großen Fenster. °

Seine pinken Lippen ganz nahe am Ohr des Prinzen glitten ihm die Worte fast zu langsam aber dafür voller Genuss aus dem Mund. °

„Ihr müsst verstehen, junger Vegeta, bevor ihr eintratet habe ich eine Attacke gegen euer Volk geführt und ich denke ihr habt es verdient, als die letzten Eurer Art, eurem Untergang beizuwohnen."°

Genau so wie er es sich in seinem Gedanken vorgestellt hatte, begann die Erdkruste Vegeta-seis zu zerreißen und keine drei Atemzüge waren vergangen da zog sie sich zusammen, fielen in sich ein um dann, schlussendlich in einem nicht hörbaren Knall zu explodieren. °

Nappa reagierte als erster. Er der sonst immer zum Ersten Schlag bereit war, stand fragend da und sah zu Lord Freezer. °

„Wie könnt ihr das nur tun. Ohne Die Saiyajin seid ihr nichts. Wie …" Er schüttelte den Kopf.°

„Warum habt ihr das getan!"°

Nappa sah noch immer ungläubig auf den Flecken im Weltall der einst sein zu Hause gewesen war. °

Erst als die Druckwelle das Schiff zum taumeln brachte und die internen Stoßdämpfer nicht mehr genug Wirkung erzielten begann Nappa zu taumeln. °

Radditz fing ihn auf. °

Tränen rannten sein Gesicht hinunter. °

„Ich hatte meinen jüngsten Bruder noch nicht einmal gesehen." Sagte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf. °

Es war der jüngste unter ihnen, noch nicht mal alt genug um in den Hallen des Feuers seinen Eid zu schwören und selbst auf der Höhe seiner Macht kaum fähig mit einem Radditz mitzuhalten, der Freezer schließlich attackierte. °

Ein einzige Schlag, der dafür saß und Freezer gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte. °

Unverletzt erhob sich Freezer wieder. °

Er grinste. °

Prinz Vegeta sah den Schlag noch nicht einmal Kommen der ihn gegen eine der Konsolen hämmerte, aber der junge Saiyajin spürte den Schmerz der durch seinen Rücken glitt und wurde bewusstlos. °

Nappa schrie auf. °

Er und Radditz griffen Freezer zusammen an und schmissen ihn ein weiteres Mal gegen die Wand. °

Dieses Mal stand Freezer nicht so leicht auf. °

Radditz war schon nachgesprungen, seine Verletzungen von dem Sparring mit der Kriegerin schon längst verheilt und rammte seinen Ellbogen in die Flanke des kleinen Humanoiden, während Nappa sein Ki sammelte um es für einen Angriff zu verwenden. °

Vielleicht wäre es geglückt, wären nicht in diesem Moment die Leibwächter von Freezer durch die Tür gerannt. °

Nappa sah wütend auf sich selbst herab, als er auf das Loch sah dass eine der Laserkanonen durch seine Brust und Teile seines Herzens geschossen hatte und lächelte zu Radditz hinunter. °

„Scheiße, nur einer Mehr und wir hätten ihn gehabt. Oder was denkst du."°

Radditz grinste zurück. Auch er war durchlöchert. „Aber locker, Nappa. Total lo…cker."°

Und dann sagte keiner mehr was und beide wussten es war Zeit zu sterben. °

Kapitel Zwei°

-alle die- °

Aufzuwachen wenn man erwartetet hatte tot zu sein ist ein Scheißgefühl. °

Die Blaue Flüssigkeit der Regenerationstanks (RT) piekste auf seiner Haut und brannte an manchen Stellen. Die Ansaugvorrichtung für das Mundstück war zu schwach eingestellt und er schmeckte den tranigen Geschmack des Granulats das sich entlang seiner Lippen und seiner Nase abgesetzt hatte. °

Er unterdrückte den Drang zu husten und versuchte nicht zu hastig zu atmen. °

Es brauchte eine Weile bis er sich selbst dazu brachte zu die Augen auf zu machen, er wusste das Zeug hatte sie ihm entweder verklebt oder, schlimmer, es würde wehtun. °

Natürlich geschah ihm Beides. °

Nun hustete er doch und Stückchen des Granulats glitten seinen Hals hinunter. °

Es schmeckte ganz ernsthaft so wie er sich Scheiße schon immer vorgestellt hatte. °

Er bewegte sich langsam, alleine seinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen war immens anstrengend. °

Er war wohl leicht betäubt. °

Im Tank neben ihm war jemand. °

Es dürfte wohl Radditz sein. Es gab nicht viele Auf Freezers Schiff die so groß waren wie sie beide. °

Auf jeden Fall nicht Freezer. °

Dieser kleine Bastard. °

Wenn er ihn noch einmal zwischen die Finger bekommen würde, dann würde er sein Genick knacken wie eine Nuss. °

Nappa begann sich zu winden und versuchte gegen den Widerstand der zähen Flüssigkeit anzugehen aber es dauerte nicht lange bis man seine, er wusste es wohl, hoffnungslosen Versuche entdeckt hatte, die Flüssigkeit wurde grün und er sah schwarz und verlor das Bewusstsein. °

Als er zum zweiten Mal erwachte, wünschte er sich das erste Mal zurück. °

dieses Mal lehnte sein Körper noch ganz benommen gegen die die Scheiben des Tanks und er spürte das Blut seine Brust hinuntertropfen. °

Jetzt da er seine Energie aufs Stehen konzentrieren musste und jeden Atemzug brauchte um auch stehen zu bleiben, spürte er das leise Rasseln seiner Lungen und hörte das Giemen jedes Atemzugs. °

Er griff zu seiner Brust, ja da war noch immer ein kleines Loch. °

Nappa hatte keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hatte. °

Normalerweise heilten Wunden zu – oder man war tot. °

Das war ein ganz einfaches Prinzip nachdem er bis jetzt immer gut gelebt hatte. °

Aber jetzt, das Mistding war ja noch offen. °

Als die Seitliche Türe des RT öffnete sich und da Nappa sich mit seinem Rechten Bein dagegen gestützt hatte, entglitt es ihm natürlich und er landete hart am Kalten Boden. °

Zarbon blickte lange zu ihm hinunter bevor er ihm doch die Hand reichte und ihn in die Höhe zog. °

Die beiden Männer blickten sich abschätzend in die Augen. °

„Dein Prinz ist am Leben. Freezer hat ihm das Rückgrat angekratzt und seine Leber fast zerfetzt – Er heilt gut. Was Freezer ärgert."°

Nappa schüttelte den kopf. °

„Warum bin ich noch am Leben? Es war ein guter Tod, Zarbon. Ein verdammt guter Tod!"°

Zarbon konnte darauf nur nicken.°

„Ich weiß. Ich… er will deinen Prinzen behalten, weißt du. Ich dachte mir dafür würde es lohnen am Leben zu sein. Ich habe mir dafür meinen Mund fusslig geredet. "°

Nappa schüttelte, dieses Mal entsetzt den Kopf. °

„Nicht ein Mal er würde das tun. Der Prinz ist gerade Mal fünf! Freezer wird ja wohl den Anstand besitzen ihn zu töten!" °

Als Zarbon nichts sagte dachte Nappa noch ein Mal darüber nach. °

„Ich nehme es zurück, den besitzt er wohl nicht!" °

Zarbon nickte wieder. °

„Er wird ihn nehmen und ihn brechen. Weil er es kann, weißt du. Weil er es liebt dabei zuzusehen wie man bricht und nur noch eine willenlose Puppe übrigbleibt. Dein Prinz" Zarbon sah Nappa fest in die Augen, „wird ihm alleine nichts entgegen zusetzten haben. Es ist also deine Entscheidung, Nappa."°

Zarbon nahm wuchs vor seinen Augen, zu dem gefährlichen Ding dass er sein konnte und blickte ihn mit diesen eigenartigen Augen an. °

„Ich kann dich jetzt töten" zischte er mehr als dass er sprach, „und dem ein Ende setzen oder du gehst zurück in die Kammer. Du wirst ganz geheilt und stehst deinem Prinzen bei, bis er das geheimnisvolle Ding wird auf dass ihr alle wartet,… gewartet habt."°

Nappa lachte auf. °

Er grinste als er langsam nach hinten ging, zurück in den Tank. „ Ich war noch nie gut bei schweren Entscheidungen." Er lachte noch mal. „Ich war der Protektor des Prinzen, bis ich ihn zurück zu seinem Vater bringen würde und das werde ich jetzt wohl auch bleiben."°

Zarbon schloss die Türe, vom Boden herauf trat wieder diese schreckliche Flüssigkeit. °

„Sind wir jetzt quitt, Nappa von Vegeta-sei?" fragte Zarbon als die Flüssigkeit seinen Kopf fast erreicht hatte. °

„Ja, das sind wir."°

„Dann hüte dich davor dem Lord nicht gut zu dienen. Ich werde dich ohne schlechtes Gewissen töten."°

Nappa nickt nur und dann wurde er von der Flüssigkeit überrollt. °

Das nächste Mal als er seine Augen aufmachte, spürte er wie sein Körper den Boden entlang geschleppt wurde. Als er langsam weiteratmete und sich kaum merklich umsah, seine langen Haare versteckten seinen Blick perfekt entdeckte er Radditz kaum einen halben Meter seitlich von ihm. °

Er lies sich wieder hängen und flüsterte nur leise vor sich her. °

„Radditz?" °

„Ja?" kam es augenblicklich zurück. °

„Bist du geheilt?" °

„Ja, du?"°

„Auch."°

„Hast du Zarbon gehört?"°

„Ja. Laut und deutlich. Ihr seit gleich neben mir gestanden."°

„Und?" °

„Ich gebe dir recht, du hast echt kein Händchen für schwere Entscheidungen."°

Nappa musste sich zusammenreißen nicht laut loszulachen. °

„Das hier ist nicht die Zeit für Witze."°

„Warum, willst du darauf warten bis wir wirklich tot sind?"°

Nappa schwieg kurz. °

„Klingt doch verführerisch."°

„Sehr. … Was ist dein Plan?"°

„Wir warten ab bis der Prinz gesund ist und dann sehen wir weiter."°

„Klingt wie ein ausgeklügelter Schlachtplan seiner Lordschaft."°

Nappa sprang entrüstet hoch und befreite sich trotz seines angeschlagenen Zustandes, wie es schien mühelos, aus dem harten Griff seiner Peiniger.°

„Nimmst du das wohl zurück, du kleiner Giftzwerg."°

„Oder was, Nappa!"°

Auch Radditzt befreite sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen und nun standen die beiden sich todernst gegenüber. °

Die Wachen wollten sie wohl ergreifen, hielten sich aber zurück als sie den wilden Blick der zwei Saiyajins erblickten, die wütend in einer Sprache die sie nicht verstanden miteinander stritten und sich schlussendlich begannen die Köpfe einzuschlagen. °

„Sparring. Und tu mal richtig Gefährlich. GRR. Wie deine Mutter wenn sie deinem Vater beim Äugeln mit anderen Weibern gesehen hat."°

Radditz riss die Augen auf und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Händen. Es sah für einen Außenstehenden der keine Ahnung hatte worum sich das Gespräch gerade drehte, sehr beängstigend aus, aber Nappa sah ihn nur überrascht an. °

„Ich sagte" schrie er leicht irritiert, „wie deine Mutter, und nichts über diese drei Momente bevor dein Vater sich rausreden beginnt. Jetzt hör doch einmal richtig zu!!"°

Radditz zuckte mit den Schultern. °

„Oh!! Klar. Tschuldige." Damit legte er seinen Kopf zurück und aus einem tiefen Grollen heraus entstand ein hasserfüllter Schrei. °

Nappa grinste wobei es sein dämonsicher Grinsen war den er zu besten gab. °

„Ja, das ist der gute alte Klassiker!" Er schrie noch immer. „Jetzt Attakcier mich, aber nicht auf meine Seite, die ist noch immer gebrochen."°

„O. K." °

Im Grunde war es nur ein kleiner Aufwärmkampf, nichts wirklich besorgniserregendes, aber er tat seinen Zweck.°

Der wie Radditz ein wenig später erfuhr nur folgenden Gedient hatte: °

Allen zu zeigen, wie verdammt kampfgeil Saiyajins doch waren. °

Selbst nach über zwei Wochen in einem RT und nach lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen waren sie willens sich wegen Nichts die Köpfe einzuschlagen. °

So etwas würde einem Ewig nachhängen, und gerade eben könnten sie eine solche Reputation gut gebrauchen. °

Radditz hätte wirklich lachen müssen, hätte Nappas Faust nicht fast seine Zähne ausgeschlagen. °

Strategie war schon immer etwas gewesen das Nappa gut konnte. °

Ihr kleiner Scheinkampf schließlich, endete abrupt durch den Auftritt von Freezer. °

Er sagte noch nicht einmal viel, er stand einfach da und wartete. °

Nappa hielt Radditz an ihn noch einmal zu schlagen und dann überrascht zu Freezer zu sehen und zu stoppen. °

Der Junge tat wie ihm geheißen und blickte schlussendlich mit der Kraft seines ganzen Hasses in das Gesicht seines schlimmsten Albtraums. Nappa stieß ihm noch einmal, sozusagen wie der moralische Sieger, die Faust in die Seite und drehte sich Freezer zu. °

Auch er schaffte es nicht den Hass in seinen Gedanken zu verbergen. °

„Ihr seit wirklich nicht mehr als Tiere." sagte Freezer verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf. °

„Wie dem auch sei, ihr dient ab sofort mir. Meldet euch bei Ebel, er wird euch eure Flugziele mitteilen."°

Es war Nappa der sprach. °

„Warum sollten wir das tun?"°

„Ich lasse euren Prinz in dem Tank. Er lebt noch wisst ihr. Doch anstatt des Konzentrats, erwartet ihn nur die farblose Substanz, die ihn lähmen wird und jede Heilung unmöglich macht. Er wird jahrelang vor sich hin siechen."°

Radditz schluckte und nur wenig hielt ihn davon ab den Arsch mit Schanz vor ihm anzugreifen. °

„Er ist doch nur ein Junge", schrie er dennoch auf, „du verdammter…" Zarbon sprang aus dem Schatten seines Meisters hervor und schlug Radditz äußert rasant in den Bauch. °

„Hüte deine Zunge, Saiyajin. Du sprichst mit dem Lord Freezer."°

Nappa sah noch immer hasserfüllt zu Freezer, nickte dann aber. °

„Wir melden uns bei Ebel."°

Radditz sah ihn an als wäre er von allen guten Geistern verlassen. °

„Nappa, das kannst du nicht…" - „WIR MELDEN UNS BEI EBEL." °

Nappa schrie auf und packte Radditz am Kragen. „Oder willst du dass der Prinz stirbt?"°

Radditz schüttelte den Kopf. °

„Natürlich nicht."°

Radditz sah wieder zu Freezer. °

„Mein Lord Freezer." sagte er äußert schwerfällig. °

Und es schien Freezer wirklich zu genügen. °

Einfältiger Sack. °

Kapitel drei:°

- wegen Freezer- °

Ebel empfing sie stumm. °

Er gab jeden von ihnen einen neuen Scooter und wies ihnen die Landungsbuchten 3 und 45 zu. °

Während Radditz langsam einstieg und die Sicherungen anlegte, blieb Nappa vor Ebel stehen und blickten den Halben Meter hinunter. °

Zuerst sah er nur seinen gelben Haarschopf aber schon bald erhob Ebel seinen Blick und erwiderte Nappas stoischen Blick. °

„Im Fenonsytem, eine Schlachtaktion. Ihr kennt das ja." Er kratze sich mit seiner linken Klaue den Kopf. „Wenn ihr auf der nördlichen Halbkugel haltet werden euch die ursprünglichen Bewohner wie Helden feiern, weil ihr Land befreit habt."°

Nappa nickte. Essen, das war gut. °

Ebel fuhr jedoch noch fort. °

„Ihr habt nur Drei Tage Zeit. Also schnell rein und raus."°

Nappa lachte. °

„Damit kenn ich mich aus."°

Ebels Gesichtzüge blieben ungerührt. °

„Das habe ich gehört.", sagte er schließlich. °

Nappa beugte sich hinunter. °

„Hat deine Schwester also doch geredet?"°

Ebel nickte kaum merklich. °

„Nein, geredet hat sie nicht. Es war eine RundMail. Hast du sie nicht gelesen?"°

Der Saiyajin wollte eine weitere kluge Antwort geben, als ihn Radditz aus dem Gespräch riss. °

„Bewegst du jetzt deinen verfluchten Arsch, Nappa? Ehrlich, meine Füße schlafen ein, in diesen Mistkleinen-für-Hytalianer- gebauten- Scheißkapseln. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich wieder raus wenn es dir recht ist."°

Nappa schrie zurück. Denn, so war es nun mal. Bei Radditz war jedes normal gesprochene Wort verloren. °

„Oder was, Junge? Kommst du raus und scheuchst mich in die Kapsel?"°

„Nein." kam es überrascht zurück. Nach einer Weile die zusätzliche Antwort. „Aber vielleicht versuch ich mich daran."°

Nappa verdrehte die Augen. °

„Dein Vater, und vor allem deine Mutter werden davon alles zu hören bekommen, du elender Strohkopf und dann werden wir ja sehen wer da wen…"°

Er verstummte mitten im Satz.°

Auch in Radditz Richtung war jedes Geräusch erloschen. °

Nappa starrte kurz in die Richtung von Radditz. °

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren setzte er sich in die Kapsel und wartete darauf dass das Schlafgas seine Wirkung zeigte. °

Um die Sache kurz zu machen, als ihre Kapsel den Boden des Planten berührten, da versank die Sonne gerade am Horizont und der volle Mond stieg auf. °

Sie hatten kaum ihre Kapseln verlassen da setze es auch schon ein und zusammen mit all dem aufgestautem Hass und jeder Frustration die sich in ihnen gesammelt hatte, wuchs ihr Körper zu dem aus, für dass sie in dem ganzen Universum gefürchtet waren. °

Ozzaru. °

Als der Morgen kam, war die Schlacht gewonnen, das Schlachten beendet und ihr Hunger noch immer nicht gestillt. °

Traurig aber wahr, gegen Nachmittag als ihr Blutdurst endlich aus ihren Knochen wich, war keiner mehr übrig der ihnen ein Freudenfest halten würde. °

Eine Runde Mic'ca entschied das Nappa das Kochen übernehmen würde. °

Neben der Wette ums Essen fiel nur ein einziger Satz. °

Radditz sagte ihn. °

Und Nappa nickte. °

„Es wird ein Saiyajin sein, der ihm das Genick bricht."°

Wie gesagt, Nappa nickte. °

Die restliche Zeit, die wenigen Sekunden neben dem Kauen die sie dafür aufbringen konnten, hingen sie beide ihren Gedanken nach. °

Alles in allem, kamen sie noch entschlossener zurück auf das Schiff von Freezer als sie es verlassen hatten.°

Kapitel vier°

-und seine Bande-°

Ein halbes Standartjahr war vergangen. °

Ein halbes Standartjahr das mit einem Blutbad nach dem Anderen ausgefüllt war, mit Todesschreien und dem Betteln kleiner Kinder. °

Ein halbes Standartjahr, das unter anderen Umständen sicherlich spaßig hätte sein können. °

Wäre da nicht der ewige Hunger, der unstillbare Hass und das stete Bangen gewesen. °

Der Ewige Hunger nach etwas Nahrhaften. Es war kaum zu glauben wie absolut mickrig die Standartrationen auf Freezers Schiffen waren. Und noch schlimmer in den Kapseln. °

Nappa bemerkte schon die Mangelzustände in seinem Körper. °

Er verlor an Gewicht und, schlimmer fast, seine Haare wurden dünn. °

Ohne die Plünderung ihrer Schlachtplaneten, wäre er schon längst verhungert. °

Der unstillbare Hass. °

Er trug ihn nicht so offen zur Schau, aber Radditz tat das. Es war nicht so dass er den Jungen nicht verstand, in dem Alter war es schwer seine Gefühlen nicht auf dem Gesicht zu tragen, aber es tat ihnen keinen Gefallen damit. °

Ausserdem brauchte der Junge eine Frau, Nappa war der steten nächtlichen Geräuschkullise überdrüssig. °

Was ihn auch gleich zu seinen Bedürfnissen nach einem langen, ausgiebigen Fick brachte. °

Wie er Freezer hasste. °

Er könnte jetzt auf Vegeta-sei liegen und es mit seinen drei Favoritinnen treiben… °

die waren auch Tod. °

Er hasste Freezer wirklich. °

Er hatte begonnen Dinge zu vermissen. °

Dinge, denen er sonst nie in irgendeiner Form Wichtigkeit zugesprochen hatte. °

Nek. Das war ja sowieso klar. Aber auch der Geruch von dem Wind nach dem Vollmond und dann, er hätte es nie geglaubt, die Geschichten von Baradock. °

Immer überzogen, immer einen Tick zu unglaubwürdig, immer sehr unterhaltsam. °

Die Gefährtin des Königs hatte stets darüber gelacht. °

Nappa hatte ihren Tod als den Punkt auserkoren an dem alles für die Saiyajin den Bach runter zu gehen begann. °

Als sie begann so langsam zu verfallen, jetzt im Nachhinein glaubte er die Gerüchte die Freezer als Drahtzieher dahinter sahen, und konnte über seine eigene Dummheit nur noch lachen mit der er Saiyajin belächelt hatte, die ihn dem Pakt mit Freezer nichts Gutes sahen. °

Im Endeffekt, so ging es ihm dann durch den Kopf, war es wohl wirklich seine Schuld und die Schuld seines Volkes gewesen, das dies alles geschehen war. °

Und nur noch er, Radditz und der Prinz waren hier um all dass, den Untergang einer großen Zivilisation zu bestaunen und untätig daneben zu sitzen. °

Vielleicht, erkannte er dann, war dass wohl das Schlimmste. °

Dass sie überlebt hatten und nicht gestorben waren. °

Wären sie tot, niemanden hätte es auch nur ein bisschen interessiert. °

Aber so war er da, und Radditz und vielleicht auch der Prinz, dass wusste er nicht, der Junge war noch immer im RT gefangen, die dass ganze ertragen mussten. °

Wäre da nicht … nein. Es gab nichts daran zu rütteln. °

Es war aus und vorbei. °

Die Saiyajin gab es nicht mehr. °

Sie waren Geister die einfach noch nicht verstanden hatten dass es Zeit war zu ruhen. °

Wäre er ein Mann für schwere Entscheidungen gewesen, hätte er Radditz getötet, dann den Prinzen und wäre in einem Kampf mit einem ihm überlegenen Gegner gestorben. °

Es waren Momente wie dieser, in denen er sich selbst dafür hasste, das er das eben nicht war. °

Aber er war eben nur das. °

Ein zweitklassiger ko. °

Ein drittklassiger na.°

Und ein maximal zweitklassiger kara. °

Und selbst das war total egal. °

Weil es niemanden mehr gab mit dem er sich messen konnte. Oder jemand der seinen Rang hob wenn er sich verbesserte. °

Es waren unnötige Beschreibungen seiner Fähigkeiten, die neben ihm sowieso keiner verstand. °

Das verstand man erst wen man vor den blauen Feuern stand und…°

Nappa seufzte und schüttelte sich. °

Radditz hatte es wohl gehört und sah auf. °

Seine Augen hatten tiefe Ränder. °

Der Junge war wohl fünf Jahre gealtert seit jenem Tag. °

Es gab Nappa einen Stich in sein wieder verheiltes herz. °

„Noch drei Tage." sagte er dann. °

Radditz pulte sich ein Stück Fleisch aus den Zähnen. °

„Drei Tage bis was?"°

Nappa sah auf seine Hände und rieb sie kurz ab. °

Er mochte Blut auf seiner Haut, aber wenn es trocken wurde, da mochte er es nicht mehr. °

Schließlich sah er auf. °

„Dein Vater und ich hatten uns ein Geschenk für dich überlegt, zu deinem Festtag unter blauen Stein." Nappa wischte sich über den Mund. „Wir hatten auch schon dafür bezahlt."°

Radditz hörte auf seine Zähne zu reinigen. °

„Dass ist echt nett von dir mich daran zu erinnern. Großartig, Nappa. Wirklich." Er schmiss den kleinen Knochen mit dem er in seinem Mund herumgestochert hatte in weiten Bogen davon. „Ich verbringe meinen SCHEISS-Festtag unter Blauen Steinen auf diesem öden Loch und dann, weil ich ja nicht Grund genug habe eine gute Laune zu haben, sagst du mir ihr hattet ein Geschenk für mich. °

Toll. Fliegen wir zu dem Trümmerfeld das Vegeta-sei war und schauen ob vielleicht genau das Ding nicht explodiert ist."°

Nappa grinste. °

„Heißt dass du willst die drei Tage auf Karmesin nicht haben. Gut, ich kann sie auch gebrauchen."°

„Ka..Karmesin?"°

Nappa nickte. °

„Vater hatte…"°

„Er war zufrieden mit dir. Warum hätte er nicht sollen?"°

„Karmesin?"°

„Ja."°

Radditz strahlte ihn an. °

Dann wurde er ernst. °

„Gibt da auch was zu Essen?"°

Nappa nickte. °

„Wohl das Beste Essen das du in den nächsten Jahren zu dir nehmen wirst."°

Noch als die Worte seinen Mund verließen wurde ihm klar wie recht er wohl damit hatte. °

„Gut. Dann lass uns loslegen."°

Radditz sprang voller Tatendrang auf und zeigte auf den Himmel. °

„Die Sonne geht bald unter."°

Und dann: °

„Was ist mit dem Prinzen?"°

Nappa runzelte die Stirn. °

„Was soll mit ihm sein?"°

„Wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig zurückkommen, oder… ich weiß nicht unser Flug überprüft wird…"°

„Ebel."°

Radditz verstummte als Nappa das sagte und sah ihn fragend an. °

„Ebel?"°

„Ja, ich hab ihn bestochen. Er wird die Flugroutinen verändern."°

„Was müssen wir dafür tun?" °

„Nur ein kleines Blutbad in der Kantine lostreten."°

Radditz runzelte die Stirn. °

„Damit konntest du ihn Bestechen? Das machen wir sowieso jedes Mal."°

„Ja, aber dieses Mal wird versehentlich der gelbe mit den Zähnen sterben, wie hieß er noch mal..."°

„Laga von dem Planeten der T'el'Eatic'o."°

„Genau der."°

„Ok. Sehr gut. Aber zurück zu Karmesin. Sind die Frauen da wirklich so.. wie man es sich erzählt."°

„Ach, Junge. Was soll ich dir den Spaß verderben. Vorfreude ist ein guter Hungermacher. Und jetzt hör auf zu träumen, konzentrier dich auf das Blutbad und dann auf nach Karmesin."°

Es war im Gegensatz zu den offiziellen Mitteilungen nicht die langsamste, sondern die schnellst vollendete Mission der zwei Saiyajin in ihrer Geschichte der Arbeit unter Freezer. °

Auf Karmesin hatten sie noch Jahre danach Schulden. °

Beide starben noch bevor die Zahlungsfrist abgelaufen war. °

Sie dachten zwar in dem Moment ihres Todes nicht daran, hätten sie es aber getan, meine Güte – wäre das ein zufriedenes Lächeln gewesen.°

Und in Nappas Fall- ein überaus irritierter Prinz. °

Kapitel fünf°

-tot wurden - °

Der Tag an dem der Prinz aus dem RT gefischt wurde ein Tag wie jeder andere Auch. °

Radditz hatte es irgendwie geschafft seine Mission mit einem Bekannten zu tauschen, die paar Kerle die er dafür hatte umbringen müssen, waren ihm sowieso ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, und nun stand er da, und wartete darauf dass sein Prinz etwas sagte. °

Er wartete sehr lange darauf und gab es nach einer Weile auf. °

Wortlos zog er den wirklich leicht gewordenen Jungen hinter sich her und stellte ihn unter eine Dusche, schrubbte ihn von oben bis unten mit einer Bürste ab, stellte ihn unter die Windmaschine im nächsten Raum und gab ihm Gewand. °

Wieder wartete er und zog es dem Jungen schließlich an. °

„Mein Prinz", sprach er währenddessen auf ihn ein, „ihr müsst euch bewegen." °

Der Junge starrte kurz zu ihm hinauf, tat aber nichts. °

Radditz murrte leise Schimpfwörter vor sich her. °

„Essen müsst Ihr auch." fügte er dann lauter hinzu. °

Er gab seinem Prinzen eine halbe Standartration in die Hand. °

Nach einigen Momenten nahm er sie ihm wieder weg und brach sie in kleine Stücke. °

Eines davon steckte er ihm in den Mund. °

„Kaut!" befahl er. °

Der Junge begann verspätet aber letztendlich doch. °

„Jetzt schluckt!" °

Was er tat. °

Radditz nickte. °

Ein solches Verhalten war nicht ungewöhnlich. Er selbst war in einen eigenartigen Schlummer versetzt worden als er die ersten Male in einem RT geheilt wurde, sein Körper hatte sich erst langsam an diese wunderliche Prozedur gewöhnt. °

Jetzt war es nur noch so, dass er meistens bei Bewusstsein in der Flüssigkeit schwebte und hoffte bald genug geheilt zu sein um den Misttank zu verlassen. °

Er gab seinem Prinzen ein weiteres Stück der Ration, dieses Mal in die Hand. °

„Führt es zu eurem Mund. Öffnet euren Mund, gebt es hinein. Kaut."°

Sehr langsam, aber schneller als noch vor wenigen Momenten vollführte der Junge den Akt. °

Er schluckte alleine. °

Radditz lächelte. °

Das letzte Stück der Ration legte er wieder in des Prinzen hand und schon ging es voran. °

Zuletzt lag es nun noch an Radditz den Jungen wieder zu Verstand kommen zu lassen. °

Nach einigem Zögern entschloss er sich zu einem Vorgehen dass ihm sein eigener Vater hatte angedeihen lassen als er sich in diesem tranceartigen Zustand befunden hatte. °

Er hob den Prinzen in die Höhe und brachte ihn zu dem Wasser der Fronen. °

„Holt tief Luft mein Prinz." sagte er und nachdem der dies gemacht hatte, nahm er ihn und drückte ihn unter Wasser. °

Mit einer Hand am Hals seines Prinzen der anderen am Kopf hatte er den Jungen gut unter Kontrolle falls es nicht wirken würde. °

Es dauerte erstaunlich lange bis der Prinz sich begann zu winden. Und noch länger bis er ihn aus dem Wasser zog. °

„Mein Prinz…" begann Radditz, doch der kleine Saiyajin sah ihn nur an als wäre er belämmert, holte tief Luft und sprang wieder in das Wasser. °

Erstaunt blieb Radditz am Rand hocken, tauchte aber seinen Kopf ins Wasser um zu sehen was da gerade geschah. °

Er sah den Prinzen und… einen gelben Fronen. °

Sie sahen einander an und warteten. °

Sein Prinz hatte die Augen weit geöffnet, aber er sah dass sein Herz nicht besonders schnell schlug. °

Radditz wartete gleich geduldig wie sein junger Prinz als es geschah. °

Der gelbe Fronen bekam Beulen am ganzen Körper, bis er platzte und etwa 30 kleine Fronen an seine Stelle traten und die letzten Reste von ihm aßen. °

Es blieb noch nicht einmal Blut übrig dass sie hätten sehen können. °

Vegeta drehte sich um und schwamm mit drei kleinen Bewegungen seiner Füße zu ihm her. °

Radditz reichte ihm die Hand und zog dann seinen eigenen schweren Kopf und auch seinen Prinzen aus dem Wasser. °

Beide saßen nass am Beckenrand. °

„Ich hatte Recht." sagte der Prinz schließlich. °

„In der Tat, mein Prinz, dass hattet ihr."°

„Warum bin ich am Leben?" war des Prinzen zweites Kommentar. °

„Es war wohl der Wunsch des Lord Freezer."°

Der Junge nickte. °

„Das sind keine guten Nachrichten, nehme ich an." Noch bevor Radditz antworten konnte setzte der Junge nach, „Oder, Radditz?"°

Radditz schüttelte den Kopf. °

„Nein mein Prinz. Keine Guten Nachrichten, ihr habt das sehr gut erkannt."°

Vegeta blickte sich um. °

„Wo ist Nappa?"°

„Auf einer Mission. Er kehrt in 2 Standarttagen wieder zurück."°

„Vegeta-sei ist explodiert, nicht wahr? Das war kein Traum."°

Radditz knetet das Wasser aus seinen Haaren. °

„Leider nicht. Explodiert wie der Frone. Auch nichts zu hören."°

Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Noch nicht ein Mal ein KAbumm. Ich hätte gedacht es wäre laut. Aber das war es nicht. Wie -- wie bei dem Fronen." Er blickte an Radditz hinauf. „Wir sitzen mächtig in der Patsche, nicht?"°

Der ältere der Beiden sagte nichts, auch er unfähig dieses Gespräch auf andere Bahnen zu lenken. Gerade jetzt, wünschten sich beide, auch wenn es wohl keiner laut aussprach, dass Nappa hier wäre, er hätte etwas zu sagen und wenn es auch das falsche wäre, es konnte nur besser sein als nichts. °

„Sag mir Radditz," sagte der junge Prinz dann, „gibt es einen sinnvollen Plan oder wolltet ihr es aussitzen und hoffen es regelt sich von alleine."°

„Letzteres, mein Prinz. Aber wir sind für jede erdenkliche Idee offen."°

„Dann werde ich dich oder Nappa informieren sollte ich eine haben. Und jetzt mach dich präsentabel du siehst aus als hättest alles verloren was dir wichtig ist."°

Nappa erinnerte sich noch in dem Moment in dem er seinen Prinzen zurück ins Becken **stoßen** wollte, dass der sein Prinz war und irgendwann einmal stärker als er sein würde aber tat dass war jeder von Baradocks Söhnen, na ja vielleicht bis auf Merkes( aber der war schwach und galt nicht –ausserdem war er tot), tun würde. °

Er nahm den Prinzen am Kragen, hob ihn hoch und schmiss ihn ins Becken. °

Niemand konnte ihm jemals nachsagen er kannte sich nicht mit Etikette aus. °

Einen Prinzen stieß man nicht. °

Von Werfen hatte niemals jemand etwas gesagt. °

Kapitel sechs°

-wieder werden -

Nappa sprach es als erstes laut aus. °

Sie lagen in ihren Kojen und starrten an die Decke, der Prinz schlief zusammengerollt wie ein Junge seines Alters nun einmal schlief, seinen Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst, seine Beine nahe seines Herzens. °

„Er ist zu schwach, zu unerfahren, zu jung."

Wütend hatten sich seine Finger zu einer Faust geformt und er starrte abwechselnd von der Decke zu seinen Händen.

„Viel zu jung."

Radditz zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch er hatte sich zusammengerollt, denn nicht nur die Scheißkapseln sondern auch die Scheißkojen waren für Scheißhytalianer gebaut und die Scheißhytalianer waren scheißkleine Vixxer die ihm mal gerade bis zum Bauchnabel gingen.

Sollten sie doch alle mitsamt verrecken!

„Ich weiß nicht was du hast", murrte er und drückte seinen Bauch als der laut rumorte, „ich war auch nicht älter auf meiner ersten Mission."

Nappa lächelte zu ihm hinüber.

„Deine erste Mission führte dich nicht nach Kal. Sie führte nach Gakate, wo es fünf Monde gibt. Auf Kal gibt es keinen. Und auch nicht auf Pyros 7 und auch nicht auf Helum gro und auch nicht auf Vekter 76."

Radditz furzte vor lauter Schrecken.

„Ach, nö. Genügt es dem Arsch nicht dass er unseren Planete explodieren ließ! Will er uns jetzt auch noch verarschen. Das sind Sieben Mann Missionen. Verdammt."

Der große Saiyajin fuhr sich durch die Haare, seine Finger verfingen sich augenblicklich in dem steinharten Gewirr. Er fluchte.

„Freezer will uns tot." Er riss ungalant ein Haarbüschel von seinem Kopf. „Jetzt glaubt es sogar meiner einer. Wir werden sterben." Er schmiss das schwarze Knäuel auf den Boden. „Schon wieder. Verdammt."

Nappa schüttelte nur müde seinen Kopf und setzte sich aus. Auch ihm waren die Kojen zu klein.

„Wie immer überrascht mich dein schneller Verstand aufs Neue." flüsterte er, sehr wohl darauf bedacht den Schlaf seines Prinzen nicht zu stören. „Sollte Baradock jemals daran gezweifelt haben du wärst nicht seins, dass ist der Beweis. Dummheit wie deine liegt in der Familie, die kann man sonst gar nicht erwerben."

Radditz verdrehte die Augen.

„Liebenswert wie immer, Nappa." Nun setze er sich auch auf. Auch er dämpfte seine Stimme. „Liebenswert und Lebensmüde? Soll ich dir zeigen was mir anstatt des Verstandes in die Schlafmulde gelegte wurde?" Er sprang lautlos auf und starrte nun auf Nappa verächtlich hinab. „Links heißt VERNICHTUNG", zischte er und sah auf seine geballte linke Faust, „und rechts heißt TOD. Willst du Bekanntschaft schließen?!"

Nappa lachte kurz. .

„Vernichtung und Tod?! Oh, du meinst Regenschauer und Blütenstaub, deine haarigen Hände. Dann zeig mal her, Jungchen. Mal sehen was du gegen", Nappa hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und lockerte gerade seine Nackenmuskulatur, „jemanden zu bieten hast der dich in Grund und Boden stampfen kann, wenn er es will."

„Du – mich? Alter Mann" fauchte Radditz leise und schaute dabei kurz zu seinem Prinzen der sich keinen Milimeter gerührt hatte. „mir scheint du bist wohl doch müder als es den Anschein hat, denn ganz klar, du musst träumen wenn du glaubst du könntest mich besiegen!"

Nappa lächelte.

„Fünf Minuten. Übungsplatz. Du und ich, Junge! Ich werde mit deinem Blut den Boden wischen."

Radditz grinste.

„Dein Blut wird für die restlichen Wände und die Decke reichen müssen, nehme ich dann mal an."

Und mit diesen Worten verließen sie den Schlafraum und weckten mit ihrem, für die anderen Schlafenden keineswegs mehr unterdrückten, jedoch unverständlichen Geschrei jeden auf den Weg zum Übungsplatz und als sie begannen wie verrückt aufeinander einzuschlagen hatten sich so ziemlich alle dort versammelt und sahen den verrückten Saiyajin amüsiert zu.

Vegeta derweil drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken und starrte nun auch zur Decke.

Er hatte die Worte seiner Diener gehört und nun lag er da und machte sich so seine Gedanken.

Als der nächste Tag kam und Nappa mit einem volltrunkenen Radditz auf seinen Schultern den Raum betrat, hatte der junge Prinz einen für ihn sehr schwer nachvollziehbaren Entschluss gefasst, der wohl gegen alles ging was er jemals in seinem Leben gelernt hatte.

Er beschloss geduldig zu sein.

Und für das Wohl seiner Männer das Richtige zu tun.

Für einen noch nicht mal sechsjährigen ein überaus komplexer Gedanke.

Das Tagesmahl kam viel zu schnell und wortlos aßen sie ihre Standartration.

Nappa grinste Radditz immer wieder überheblich an und zog –versehentlich- seinen metallenen Armreif über die stabile Tischplatte.

Das Geräusch war als solches schon sehr unangenehm, sogar für Nappa selbst der es doch verursachte, Radditz, noch immer verkatert und geschwächt vom Blutverlust der letzen Nacht, litt jedoch Höllenqualen, und das war es Nappa wert.

Es war kurz bevor sie ihre Mission beginnen sollten, weder Nappa und Radditz versuchten darüber nachzudenken dass sie in ihren letzen Stunden nur jemanden zu verprügeln und nicht zu vöglen gehabt hatten, da stand der junge Prinz plötzlich auf, nahm ein Messer und stach es in den Nacken seines Sitznachbarns.

Der Kaledaner drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu dem kleinen Saiyajin und blinzelte überrascht.

„Hast du deinen Verstand verloren, du eingegangenes Stück Zellstoff.", murrte der Bauhaarige und griff sich Vegeta am Hals. Er drückte nur so fest zu dass er der Prinz zwar keine Luft bekam aber nicht starb.

Vegeta strampelte und boxte.

Er trat in die Luft.

Der Kaledaner sah böse zu Nappa. In seinen blauen Augen war keine Emotion zu lesen.

„Hat er den Verstand verloren?" fragte er ihn ruhig. Mit seiner freien Hand fischte er nach dem Messer.

Nappa starrte noch immer überrascht auf seinen Prinzen.

„Offensichtlich. Ich", er schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf, „habe keine Ahnung was in ihn gefahren ist."

Der Kaledaner grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern als er endlich Stück Metall aus dem Rücken zog.

„Nappa, du weißt dass ich ihn dafür bestrafen werde?" fragte er den etwas kleineren Saiyajin mit sanfter Stimme.

Auf Nappas Gesicht erschien ein überaus gütiges Lächeln. Radditz stand langsam auf. „Kaledaner", wie immer ärgerte es ihn das die Typen keinen Namen hatten, das machte Drohungen immer so eigenartig uneffektiv. „Du weißt dass ich dich dass nicht machen lassen kann?"

„Tja", sagte der Blauhaarige nur, „das wird interessant. Wir sind fünf, du bist zwei und ein Zwerg."

Nappa grinste ihn an.

„Du weißt ich mag dich." sagte er, und forderte mit der offenen Hand seinen Prinzen der noch immer Strampelte, „Aber fünf sind einfach zu wenig."

Es war ein kurzer Disput.

Nappa brach dem Kaledaner den Arm, danach ging alles sehr schnell und am Ende hatte er Recht behalten. Fünf waren einfach zu wenig.

Er und Radditz hatten das ganze Debakel ziemlich schnell beendet, nur ihr Prinz überstand es nicht ohne Blessuren.

Ein Bruch in seinem Schädel, Muskelfaserrisse und auch sonst noch so einiges.

4 Wochen RT, weil Jungen in seinem Alter, nur langsam heilten.

Radditz und Nappa wussten es würde dem Prinzen nicht gefallen.

Er hatte noch immer unausgesprochene Albträume von der Zeit im Tank, nicht das Nappa oder Radditz sie erwähnen würden.

Oh nein, es würde ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen.

Mürrisch und unausstehlich würde er sein, wenn er wieder rauskam.

Radditz schüttelte nur den Kopf als er sich von dem Prinzen mit einigen angebracht höflichen Worten verabschiedete, Nappa derweil sah durch die durchsichtigen Scheiben in den RT und sah dabei zu wie sich der Tank langsam mit Nährflüssigkeit füllte.

„Wenn ich zurückkomme bringe ich euch bei einen Kaledaner zu töten mit einem Messer. Ihr wart nur zwei Zentimeter daneben. Ziemlich gut, für den ersten Versuch. Heilt schnell."

Der Prinz grinste bevor ihn das Schlafmittel überrollte.

Er erinnerte sich an ein paar Worte seines Vater als der ihn Nappa als Begleiter zur Seite stellte.

„Er sieht dumm aus, aber ganz so dumm wie man meint, Sohn, ist er nicht."

Und Nappa wunderte sich wie der Junge nur dazu hatte überwinden können so zusammengeschlagen zu werden. Der Junge der niemals aufgab. Der Junge der immer wieder aufstand. Der Junge der auf jede Herausforderung mit einem Lächeln reagierte.

Er war in den Händen des Kaledaners gehangen und hatte sich nicht gewehrt.

Absichtlich.

Der Junge hatte das absichtlich gemacht.

Ein guter König.

Das ging ihm durch den Kopf als er sich zu den Landungsbuchten aufmachte.

Der Junge wäre ein verdammt guter König geworden.

Er hätte sie alle zu einer Größe erhoben, zu einem Volk das stark war und unbändig. Unbesiegbar.

Und nun war es an ihm, Nappa von Vegeta-sei, aus einem König einen einfachen Mörder zu machen.

Denn so wie er die Situation einschätzte würde es noch nicht einmal zu einem Kämpfer reichen.

Denn für einen Kämpfer brauchte es Zeit. Zeit zu trainieren, Zeit zu revidieren, Zeit zu wachsen.

Und Zeit war genau dass was Vegeta nicht hatte.

Töten oder getötet werden.

Ein einfacher Mörder.

Nappa blieb stehen als er sich das überlegte und musste lachen.

Ein Mörder würde nie reichen Freezer zu töten.

Und ein Kämpfer würde es nie überleben bis er alt genug war Freezer zu bekämpfen.

Er hätte sich, den Prinzen und Radditz töten sollen als er die Chance gehabt hatte.

Denn jetzt war alles vorbei.

Und sie mussten es beim vollen Bewusstsein ertragen und in der Gewissheit leben wie ihr Ende aussah.

Erschlagen, vernichtet, zerstört.

Kein Jahr, und Freezer hatte das alles schon geschafft.

Er hätte sich selbst nie für so zerbrechlich gehalten.

Nappa überlegte für einen Moment ob er Radditz die Wahrheit sagen sollte, aber dann, es war genug dass seine Hoffnungen zerstört waren.

Also schüttelte der den Kopf als er Ebel begegnete, meckerte ein bisschen über Radditz, dem er die Schuld für das „Ganze Debakel im Speisesaal zuschreiben muss, weil hätte er den Prinzen die Nacht davor nicht mit seinen Reden verrückt gemacht, wäre dass alles niemals passiert." und hörte sich den ganzen Flug bis Kal Radditzs Gemecker an.

Das hatte er sich wohl auch irgendwie verdient.

Allerdings…. etwas Gutes hatte der Tag wohl wirklich gehabt.

Sie würden ihn alle Überleben.

Eine Sieben Mann Mission für zwei Saiyajins. Wie Radditz so überaus trefflich in seiner Litanei bemerkte. „Wenn wir nicht auf den Prinzen aufpassen müssen, ist das fast schon eine Beleidigung."

Manchmal traf der Dummkopf wirklich den Nagel auf den Kopf.

Es munterte ihn sogar etwas auf.

Kapitel sieben

-leben-

Sein Kopf pochte. Und zwar sein ganzer Kopf. Nicht seine Stirn, oder seine Schläfe, oder dieser verdammte Kaumuskel wenn er zu lange an einem Stück Keresch gelutscht hatte.

Er pochte von seinem Hals aufwärts bis zum höchsten Punkt seines Schädels.

Und in diesem Zustand hatte er noch nicht einmal eine schöne Aussicht.

Er blickte in Zarbons gelangweiltes Gesicht.

„Ahhh", sagte der und blickte von seiner Lektüre auf, „Da bist du ja wieder. Wie geht's?"

Beschissen, wollte Nappa sagen, aber aus seinem trocknen Mund kam nur ein Krächzen. Er konnte zwar seinen Kopf ein wenig bewegen, der Rest war immer noch in der blauen Flüssigkeit des RTs gefangen. Er hasste RTs. Er hasste sie wirklich.

Nappa grummte, der große Grünhaarige grinste ihn an. „Also besser." sagte er freundlich.

Er steckte das kleine Pad in eine seiner unzähligen Taschen.

Als er wieder von seinen Finger zu Nappa sah war er sehr ernst.

Nappa hasste es auch wenn Zarbon ihn von oben herab betrachtete. Und wenn er freundlich war. Einem freundlichen Wort folgte immer eine vernichtende Botschaft.

„Dieses Mal hast du es total verschissen, weißt du das?" sagte Zarbon dann. Es war noch nicht ein Mal tadelnd.

Nappa hasste es wenn er noch nicht einmal tadelnd war.

Da er nicht wirklich sprechen konnte und es auch nicht versuchen wollte, wenn es nicht sein Musste, grunzte er abfällig.

Der ältere Humanoid sagte nichts darauf. Er sah ihn nur an.

Nappa derweil machte sich so seine Gedanken. Er konnte zwar kaum denken oder irgendeinem klaren Pfad folgen der sich in seinem Kopf zu seiner Erinnerung führte, aber verdammte Scheiße, ….er hatte keinen Schimmer wie er hier gelandet war.

Er konnte sich noch an rot erinnern. Und einen Schrei. Höchstwahrscheinlich hatte er jemand getötet, oder es war sein eigenes Blut und seine eigenen Schrei gewesen. Da konnte man sich nie so sicher sein.

Zarbon hatte wohl nun lange genug gewartet und schnaufte laut aus. Da Nappa ihn sehr gut kannte, wusste er dass sein alter Freund extrem sauer war.

„Warum", fragte ihn eben dieser nun, „ bei allem woran du glaubst, musstest du Beibei vom Ginyukommando töten?"

Er wollte eine Antwort darauf.

Nappa riss es aus seinen Gedanken.

Er sah ungläubig aus der Wäsche, als er Zarbons Worte zu einem zusammenhängenden Bild vervollständigte.

Bei-bei? – Ich? formten seine Lippen fassungslos.

Der große Humanoide nickte wortlos.

Nappa sah ihn blinzelnd an.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Was hätte ihn nur jemals dazu bringen können Bei-bei zu töten. Er war doch nicht dumm. Vieles, aber nicht dumm.

„Du kannst dich nicht mehr erinnern, oder?" Zarbon grinste ihn fast fröhlich an. Seine Lippen waren dabei kaum zu sehen, so ähnlich war die Farbe seiner Haut der seiner Lippen.

„Wundert mich nicht, Junge." Nappa hatte es kommen sehen. Junge. Das hatte er auch schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Er hatte es nicht vermisst. „Sie haben dir ordentlich den Arsch aufgerissen. Den Boden mit dir aufgewischt. Dein Blut als Deckenfarbe verwendet…"

Nappa sah ihn an, Zarbon nickte achselzuckend, „in Ordnung ich hör ja schon auf."

Er drückte sich von der Wand weg an der er sich gelehnt hatte.

„Freezer hat das nicht gefallen, Nappa." fuhr er wieder ernst fort. „Ich weiß nicht warum du das gemacht hast. Und Radditz erst. Wann hat er gelernt einen Imdoki zu töten? Die zwei stärksten vom Ginyukommando! Ihr seit total verrückt." Für einen Moment wurde er still.

„Weißt du wie lange ich gebraucht habe Freezer davon zu überzeugen wie schwach ihr seid."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, die Spange welche seine langen Haare zusammenhielt, löste sich.

Nappa nickte lautlos.

Zarbon schnaufte hörbar.

„Er ist jetzt auf der Hut, Nappa." Es sah enttäuscht zu Nappa. „Jetzt ist es vorbei. Ihr werdet nie wieder nah genug an ihn rankommen."

Der Saiyajin blinzelte betroffen. Er konnte zwar kaum die zwei Augen von Zarbon auseinanderhalten, aber er wusste das war nur ein Rückschlag. Nicht das Ende. Zarbon musste das doch auch wissen. Er verstand nicht weshalb er sich so aufblies.

Schließlich waren er, und anscheinend Radditz am Leben. Zarbon hätte es ansonst gesagt. Oder hatte er das schon. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Als die grüne Hand seines Gegenübers zum Boden griff und die hölzerne Spange sanft wieder auf hob, konnte Nappa seine Augen nicht davon nehmen. Er musste über sich selbst lächeln.

Zarbon auch.

Er hielt das dunkle Stück bedächtig in seinen großen Händen und passte darauf auf, dass das weiche Holz nicht von den langen Nägeln zerkratzt wurde.

„Ich vermisse sie." sagte er als er mit der Spange seine Haare wieder bündelte.

„Wie dem auch sei", der Echsenhumanoide schüttelte sich, die kurze Schwäche schon vergessen, „jetzt zu den wirklich schrecklichen Nachrichten."

Nappa sah ihn erwartend an. Er war auf alles vorbereitet.

Zarbons Stimme zitterte. „Ich", sagte er dann schwach, „der schöne Zarbon", verschämt hielt er seine Hände vor sein vor Entsetzten entgleistes Gesicht, „bin im Ginyukommando." Er keuchte auf. „Ich muss eine Pose lernen! Eine Pose!"

Er runzelte seine Stirn. Etwas was Zarbon normalerweise nicht tat. Es machte Falten. Die konnte er nicht leiden.

Schwach lehnte er sich an die Wand zurück.

„Ich wünschte wirklich", flüsterte er, „Ginyu würde noch leben. Aber jetzt ist sein Bruder diese Verarschung eines Kriegers der Anführer des Kommandos. Ach, und die einzigen die was getaugt haben, haben du und Radditz getötet. Ja, vielen Dank!" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„ICH komme in die dümmste Kompanie die Freezer jemals beordert hat. … Ich bin zutiefst entrüstet." Er blickte Nappa fest in die Augen. „Wenn das deine Schwester wüsste würde sie dich dafür töten."

Nappa musste lachen.

Es tat ihm im Hals weh.

Was ihn, letztendlich nicht davon abhielt.

Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, und krächzte so, selbst schmerzhaft für seine Ohren, lauthals vor sich her.

Zarbons sah ihn lange an. Dann grinste er.

„Dein Prinz hat seine Waffen gestreckt um euch zu retten."

Dieser kleine Satz erstickte Nappas Lachen augenblicklich.

Er blickte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, vollkommen im Innersten versteinert zu dem Gefährten seiner toten Schwester.

Er konnte noch nicht mal weiterdenken. Nur seinem Schwager zuhören wie er den letzten Freudenstrahl in seinem Leben auslöschte.

„Freezer war außer sich." Zarbons Stimme war wohl nicht so boshaft wie es ihm vorkam. „Ihr wart schon so gut wie tot. Da kam dieser kleine mürrische Zwerg herein und … ich habe noch nie die Leibwache von Freezer so schnell tot am Boden liegen sehen."

Zarbon sah zu Nappa auf.

„Plötzlich war er weg und als er wieder sichtbar wurde, stand er vor Freezer."

„Ve…e….a!" krächzte Nappa und versuchte seinen Körper zu bewegen. Vegeta, es durfte ihm nichts geschehen sein.

Zarbon legte seine Hand an die Gläser des RTs.

„Es geht ihm gut." sagte er ruhig. Ein breites Grinsen weitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Du hättest Freezers Gesicht sehen sollen, Nappa. Es war die pure Angst. Sie stand in seinen Augen. Da war dein Prinz, und er legte seine Messer nieder, drehte sich um, nahm zuerst Radditz und dann dich und schleppte euch ohne ein Wort zu sagen zum nächsten RT. Ich schwöre, das ganze Schiff war still. Es war beängstigend. Euer Prinz ist ein richtiger kleiner Teufel."

„Wo?" Nappa hustete.

„Ich habe ihn weggeschickt, er hat seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen."

Der Saiyajin hob seine Augenbraue an. Jeder der ihn kannte wusste es drückte Verwunderung oder Missfallen aus.

„Wie?"

„Ich hab ihm von deiner Schwester erzählt. Zuerst war er nicht begeistert, aber am Ende war er doch nur ein zwölfjähriger Saiyajin der seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen hat. Hat mich an dich erinnert als du so alt warst."

Nappa versuchte seinen Kopf zu schütteln, lies es dann aber bleiben.

Er wollte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Aber das Pochen in seinem Kopf war zu übermächtig.

Zarbon nickte.

„Ich muss gehen. Es mir leid. Ich weiß du hast gesagt wir wären quitt. Aber das stimmt nicht. Wir werden niemals quitt sein. Aber wenn ich es gewusst hätte, wäre Freezer tot. Mein Wort hin oder her. Das weißt du."

„J..a." Nappa presste jedes Wort mit Gewalt aus seiner Kehle. „Wort… al-les was"- „was mir geblieben ist." Zarbon übernahm das Gespräch. „Ich habe ihm mein Wort gegeben. Und ich werde es mir nie vergeben."

Zarbon blickte auf Nappa herab. „Ich muss jetzt los. Du wirst noch viel besser auf euren Prinzen aufpassen müssen. Er kommt jetzt in das Alter in dem seine Beherrschung verliert. Und sie ihm reinzuprügeln wie bei dir wird wohl nicht helfen. Bring ihn nur lebendig über das und ihr werdet Freezer irgendwann töten können. Macht es nur nicht wenn ich da bin. Ich habe geschworen ihn zu beschützen."

Damit drehte er sich von Nappa weg und starrte zur Türe.

„Schade eigentlich", sagte er dann leise, „Ein Jahr, oder zwei, und euer Prinz hätte das Scheusal abgeschlachtet. Er war richtig gut. Er war meisterlich. Das Beste was ich in meinen ganzen Jahren jemals gesehen habe. Eine Schande, dass er seine Zukunft für euch zwei vergeben hat." Zarbon lachte. „Und zu dumm für dich, dass dein kleiner Prinz das auch weiß. Auf den Kopf gefallen war er noch nie." Er stand noch immer vor der Türe. „Leb Wohl, Nappa vom Verlorenen Vegeta-Sei."

Damit verließ er den Raum.

Nappa konzentrierte sich auf das Atmen. Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Es ging einfach nicht.

Die Tür ging noch einmal auf, es war sein Prinz der eintrat. Zuerst bemerkte er es gar nicht.

Der Junge sah ihn an, stur und unnachgiebig. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren tief und dunkel, er hatte seine Haare nicht gewaschen.

„Das hat ein Nachspiel. Nappa, für dich. Für Radditz." Er drückte auf eine der Konsolen und ließ den RT wieder auffüllen. Augenblicklich wurde das Pochen in Nappas Kopf wieder besser und schon nachdem die Flüssigkeit seine Ohren erreichte war er ausgeknockt.

Vegeta schnaufte tief aus und blickte auf das Glas.

„Für mich. Vor allem für mich."

Kapitel acht

- und zwar-

Vegeta bemerkte die Veränderung in Radditz Verhalten recht zeitig.

Er war ruhiger geworden, die Späße die er ansonsten immer auf seinen Lippen hatte versiegten zusehends und alles in allem wirkte er sehr unausgeglichen und haltlos.

Radditz erfüllte die Aufträge die sie erhielten noch immer mit der gleichen Effizienz und auch dem selben Elan, aber das Feuer das bis her jede seiner Bewegungen innegewohnt hatte war versiegt und es verstörte den jungen Prinzen etwas.

So kam es dass er doch, nach einem Jahr etwa, seine Stimme erhob und sich schweren Herzens dazu brachte mit Nappa darüber zu sprechen.

„Was ist mit dem Idioten los?", waren seine genauen Worte.

Nappa hatte zu seinem Prinzen aufgesehen, dann zu Radditz der stillschweigend in seiner Koje lag und auf die Wand starrte. Der älteste Saiyajin schüttelte den Kopf und forderte schließlich seinem Herrn auf eine Runde Sparring heraus.

Vegeta nahm sofort an. Hauptsächlich um der depressiven Stimmung die sich um Radditz gesammelt hatte zu entkommen.

Sie trainierten den ganzen Tag.

Erst gegen Abend als sie sich wieder auf dem Rückweg befanden hatte Nappa seine Gedanken so weit geordnet um es dem Prinz zu erklären.

Es gab eine einfache Antwort auf die Frage.

Aber, so wie er Vegeta kannte, würde er sich mit dieser nicht zufrieden geben.

Sie gingen die hellen Gänge des Raumschiffs entlang.

Es war ein großer Kreuzer der Freezer gehörte und mehr als 2000 Kämpfer waren zur Zeit an Bord.

Viele begegneten ihnen als sie langsam weitergingen, die meisten nickten ihnen zu versuchten aber nicht ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Nappa blieb stehen als er begann zu reden. Zwei Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun, entsprach einfach nicht seinem Wesen.

„Radditz Vater Bardock war ein Kämpfer." begann er seine Ausführungen. Er sah gerade nicht auf seinen Prinzen, zu dessen Glück wohl, denn Vegeta streckte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Es würde länger Dauer, wie immer. Und man konnte dem jungen Prinzen ansehen, gerade in diesem Moment, freute er sich kein bisschen darüber. Als Nappa jedoch wieder zu seinem Prinzen hinunter war dessen Gesicht ruhig wie immer.

Nappa sah lächelnd zu seinem Prinzen. „Ich diente zusammen mit ihm in einer Einheit als wir noch jünger waren. Unser Anführer hieß Kem. Er war älter gewesen, erfahren und ruhig. Wir waren dumm, laut, nicht ruhig. Aufgeregt und überheblich. Ja. Ziemlich überheblich. "

Nappa lachte. Vegeta nicht.

„Bardock war großartig. Einer auf den man sich verlassen konnte. Einer der immer witzig war und doch im Ernstfall wirklich fies wurde. Kisa, seine spätere Gefährtin stieß schon bald zu uns. Kisa war … ungewöhnlich stark. Selbstverliebt und von ihren Fähigkeiten so überzeugt dass sie alles alleine machen wollte." Nein, Nappa sah nicht auf seinen Prinzen. „Sie wurde unsere Kriegerin. Wie ihr wisst mein Prinz, ist die wahre Kampfkraft der Saiyajin in unserer Fähigkeit als Team aufzutreten und zu agieren begründet. Vielleicht besser als jeder unserer Gegner haben wir uns darauf spezialisiert und es fast unmöglich gemacht uns dabei in die Quere zu kommen. Und eine gute Einheit hatte verschiedene Persönlichkeiten die zusammenspielen mussten um zu einer einzigen gewaltvollen Macht zu werden."

Vegeta nickte höflich. Gegen seinen Willen fühlte sich Nappa in seine Zeiten als Ausbildner zurückversetzt. Als ihm die Leute noch zuhörten und ihm den Respekt zollten der ihm zustand.

Er war der Jüngste Ausbildner in 140 Jahren gewesen. Und was für ein Guter.

Seine Gedanken, die schweiften hielten ihn jedoch nicht auf, und er fuhr unverdrossen fort.

„Der Anführer. Der Stratege. Der Kämpfer. der Krieger. Auf diesen vier Pfeilern stützte sich nicht unsere Gesellschaft sondern auch jede Einheit."

Vegeta bemühte sich offensichtlich nicht die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Kem war unserer Anführer." Als hätte Nappa das nicht schon gesagt. „Ein guter Anführer. Er war nicht der stärkste, aber er war bedacht und hielt uns unter Kontrolle." Auch das eine Information die Vegeta noch nie gehört hatte. „Ich war der Stratege. Bardock konnte mich in einem Kampf ein zu eins in den Boden stampfen aber stellte man ihn vor eine Gruppe von Gegnern deren Anzahl sieben überstieg war er unfähig und total nutzlos außer man gab ihm die richtigen Anweisungen. Kisa war die Kriegerin. Stark, schnell,… sie hat nicht nur einmal mich, Kem und Bardock in einem Kampf besiegt. Man gab ihr einen Auftrag und sie erfüllte ihn."

Vegeta nickte. Langsam.

„Bardock war ein unangenehm positiv eingestellter Mistkerl." Vegeta offensichtlich nicht. „Auf Atis wurden wir einmal in einen Kampf Mann zu Mann verwickelt. Hier vier. Dort vier. Und Atis war damals stark und in einem Kampf Vier gegen Vier wäre uns noch nicht mal der Ansatz von Unbehagen über den Rücken gelaufen. Aber eins gegen eins?!" Nappa sah auf den Prinzen als würde die offensichtliche Antwort darauf auf seinen Haaren liegen.

„Sogar Kem war blass", fuhr er fort, „und Kisa außergewöhnlich still. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Schlottern meiner Knie." Das wunderte Vegeta nicht. „Dann kam Bardock herangeschlürft. Zu spät, wie immer. Verschlafen und verfressen und eine Schande für jeden Saiyajin. Er sah auf unsere Gegner und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. –Ich fang dann mal an- sagte er und als er auf seinen ersten Gegner zu ging lockerte er sich nur und sah noch auf die zwei die daneben standen. –Euch zwei auch noch, aber DEN HÄSSLICHEN TYPEN IN GELB ÜBERLASS ICH EUCH-!"

Vegeta blickte lange in Nappa Gesicht.

„Hat diese Geschichte auch mal …" begann er, doch so plötzlich wie er begonnen hatte fasste er sich wieder, es machte Nappa eindeutig zu viel Spaß davon zu erzählen, so schüttelte er nur den Kopf und wies Nappa entnervt an weiter zu machen.

Nappa nickte freudig und fuhr unverdrossen fort.

„Bardock hatte keine Chance. Sein erster Gegner war ihm schiffhoch überlegen, wie ihr einem Fronen überlegen wärt mein Prinz. Aber er stand auf. Und der Typ schmiss ihn durch die Gegend und er stand auf. Und am Ende hatte er alle drei besiegt und stand noch immer. Und der Gelbe Typ stieg in die Arena und Bardock begann zu schreien. Wie ein Kind dem man das Nek vor der Nase hält aber nicht abbeißen lässt."

Nappa musste lächeln.

„Bardock lief vor ihm davon. –ER ist doch gelb- schrie er und versteckte sich schließlich hinter Kisa. –Womöglich ist das Ansteckend. Stell dir das vor ich und gelb. Das kann man doch nicht machen.- Er war eine solche Lachfigur manchmal."

„Ärger machte Kisa effizient.", sprach er gleich weiter. „Sie war verärgert über Bardocks unrühmliches Verhalten und machte den Gelben so schnell fertig das man es kaum sehen konnte. Ich und Kem hatte noch nicht mal einen Finger krumm gemacht. Und der Kampf war vorbei. So einer war Bardock."

Nappa schnaufte.

„Und so einer ist Radditz. Gib ihm nur irgendein Stückchen Hoffnung, irgendwas an dass er sich festhalten kann, dann steht er auf. Und wenn er sich nicht mehr erhebt, ist er tot. Das sind Kämpfer. Sie sind nicht wie ihr es seit, oder ich, nein Kämpfer sind anders. Sie sind intuitiv, gut in eins gegen eins. Dumm, meistens. Einfach gestrickt, halten sich kaum mit schwerwiegenden Gedanken auf. Kaum zu schlagen wenn man ihnen einen Grund gibt."

Nappa seufzte.

„Aber wenn man ihnen den Grund zum atmen nimmt hören sie auf zu funktionieren. Das habe ich schon oft gesehen. Bardock hörte auf sich zu bewegen die Sekunde in der Risa 3 evakuiert war. Er hörte einfach auf. Mitten in der Bewegung. Hörte auf und fiel um. Kisa und ich liefen zurück und holten ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor er von den Lemaren zerfleischt worden wäre."

Er sah zu seinem Prinzen hinunter.

„Ihr habt Eure Messer zu Boden gelegt. Anstatt dass ihr sie in seinen Leib fahren ließet, legtet ihr sie nieder. Radditz weiß was das bedeutet. Und während ich und Ihr damit umgehen könnt, kann es ein Mann wie Radditz nicht. Dafür ist er nicht gemacht. Versteht ihr. Also wird das hier, mit ihm, noch ein Zeitchen so weitergehen, ein zwei Jahre vielleicht und dann wird er sterben."

Vegeta runzelte seine Stirn. Doch Nappa schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf.

„Gewöhnt Euch an diesen Gedanken." sagte Nappa nut noch und so gingen Beide ohne ein weiters Wort zu verlieren zurück zu ihrem Ruheraum.

Ein paar Tage später ergab es sich dass der junge Prinz seinen Beschützer etwas fragte dass eben diesen danach noch regelmäßig in Schweißausbrüche verwickelte.

„Was war der Grund das Bardock gegen die drei kämpfte?" Aus heiterem Himmel heraus.

Nappa hatte ohne lange darüber nachzudenken geantwortet: „Na. weil er zwischen Kisas Schenkel wollte und ihr zeigen musste dass er durchaus auch als Gefährte taugen konnte."

Der Prinz hatte genickt.

„Und was wollte er zwischen ihren Schenkeln machen?" hackte er nach. Unschuldig.

Für einen Moment war Nappa sprachlos und versuchte sich auf diese Frage einen Reim zu machen. Es konnte wohl nicht sein dass der Junge nichts darüber wusste. Andererseits hatten Radditz und er selbst schwer dafür geschuftet dass ihr Prinz wenigstens von diesen Schiffspraktiken geschützt war und alles erdenkliche was sich ihrem Prinzen mit einem gewissen Glitzern in den Augen näherte auf der Stelle getötet, aber es konnte doch nicht sein dass er gar nichts davon wusste.

Nappa antwortete nicht darauf sondern ging ruhig weiter.

Seine Wege trennten sich von seinem Prinzen als sie bei ihrem Ruheraum ankamen und er ihn Radditz übergab.

So vermisste er auch den bösen Grinsen der über Vegetas und Radditz Gesicht schlich sobald er außer Sicht war.

Während er sich also darüber Gedanken machte wie er das ganze bloß seinem Prinz erklären konnte ohne dabei wie ein Idiot rüber zu kommen (er erinnerte sich immer noch lebhaft daran wie er selbst Zarbon ausgelacht hatte als der versuchte es ihm zu erklären) grinste Radditz seinen Prinzen gemeingefährlich an.

„Habt ihr es gesagt mein Prinz?" fragte er ihn verschwörerisch.

„Ja." antwortete der junge Saiyajin langsam.

„War er schockiert?" hackte Radditz wissbegierig nach.

„Scheinbar." Ein Grinsen. „Ja. Sehr."

„Gut." Radditz lächelte. „Also noch Fragen bezüglich der Frauen und dem ganzen Zeug."

Vegeta nickte und sah zu Radditz hinauf.

„Eine. Warum sich das antun wollen?"

Radditz sah ihn traurig an. Er schniefte und schmiss sich in seine zu kleine Koje.

„Weil es Spaß macht und. … Spaß." murrte er. „Und…Spaß" Radditz schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Köche reden nicht mehr mit mir! Sie reden nicht mehr mit mir." Er war den Tränen näher noch als an dem Tag als Freezer seinen Planeten explodieren lies. „Ich weiß dass Freezer seine Stummelfinger damit drin hängen hat, die Köche lieben mich. Wie könnten sie auch nicht. Ich bin toll. Aber sie reden sie nicht mehr mit mir. Sie vögeln nicht mehr mit mir. Und es hat so ewig gedauert bis ich sie soweit hatte, alle drei gleichzeitig und… es ist echt traurig. Ihr versteht das ja nicht, mein Prinz, aber das war was Besonderes. Richtig was Besonderes. Und Freezer hat's versaut und hat mir das einzig Gute in meinem Leben genommen."

Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Derartige Gefühlsausbrüche waren niemanden zu Schiff unbekannt, vor allem Nicht wenn es um Radditz ging.

„Also bist du nicht so komisch weil ich die Messer niedergelegt habe?"

Radditz schnieft noch ein letztes Mal, wurde jedoch augenblicklich ernst.

„Ihr habt mit Nappa geredet." sagte er tadelnd. „Hat er wieder diese Kämpfer-Krieger-Stratege-Anführer- Scheiße von sich gegeben an die er so fest glaubt?"

Vegeta nickte.

Radditz grinste und setzte sich auf..

„Prinz Vegeta, darf ich offen sprechen?"

Der Junge nickte.

Radditz überlegte zwei Sekunden bevor er seinen Mund öffnete.

„Wir hatten niemals eine Chance.", sagte er. „Mit oder ohne Messer. Völlig egal. Wir sind nur zu dritt. Versteht ihr? Und Nappa er ist wie unser Ausbildner. Er hat das einzige gemacht was er kannte. Er uns zu einer Einheit ausgebildet. Und wir funktionieren gut. Das tun wir."

Radditz stand auf.

„Aber es ist egal. Wir sind nur zu dritt in einer Gruppe die für Vier gefertigt wurde. Selbst wenn wir Freezer angreifen würden, mit oder ohne Messer, könnten wir nie eine Strategie aufbauen die Erfolg haben könnte. Weil wir nur drei sind. Und alleine, oder nur zwei."

Er lachte und sah seinem Prinzen ins ernste Gesicht.

„Wir sind schwach." fuhr er fort, „Nappa ist schwächer als an dem Tag an dem Vegeta-sei explodiert ist. Ich bin schwächer und das will was heißen, weil ich war mal richtig stark und schnell. Ihr seit…" er überlegte kurz, „ihr seit stark. Das seid ihr, sogar den Umständen entsprechend wirklich stark. Weil ihr unser Prinz seit. Aber ihr seit nicht stark genug und wenn es so weitergeht wie es bisher abgelaufen ist, werdet ihr bald den Punkt erreichen an dem Euer Körper nicht mehr mitspielt."

Radditz legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Prinzen. „Die Zeit der Veränderung steht an, Prinz Vegeta. Ihr werdet größer, Euer Körper verändert sich, ihr werdet euch verändern. Und zusätzlich zu dem was uns hier tagein und tagaus quält wird es zu viel werden. Und Ihr werdet stillstehen."

Vegeta blinzelte.

„Ich war gut mit den Messern." sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Radditz nickte. Er verstand dass das der einzige Einwurf sein konnte den der junge Prinz von sich geben konnte.

„Ja, richtig gut sogar. Aber das bin ich auch, Und Nappa erst. Wir drei sind richtig gut. Es wäre nur niemals genug gewesen."

Vegeta funkelte ihn an.

„Dann sage mir", fauchte er, „weshalb ich es lernen musste, wenn es keinen Unterschied gemacht hätte. Wenn ich ihn dadurch nicht hätte töten können? Das mach keinen Sinn!"

Radditz blieb ruhig.

„Wenn ihr das wollt", sagte Radditz, „werde ich es euch erklären." Er setze sich wieder. Sah seinen Prinzen jedoch nicht an.

„Ihr und Nappa glaubt daran dass ihr irgendwie, irgendwann, irgendwo Freezer dafür bestrafen könnt was er mit Vegeta-sei gemacht hat. Mit unseren Familien und unseren Freunden, unserer Heimat. Ich glaube das nicht. Ich glaubte es niemals."

Nun sah er doch zu Vegeta. „UM es mit Nappas Worten zu sagen, von denen ich weiß dass Ihr sie besser versteht als meine: Ein Stratege, wie Nappa, braucht eine Strategie an die er sich klammern kann. Ein Anführer wie Ihr, braucht seine Männer auf die er sich verlassen kann, die ihm den Rücken freihalten wenn er seine Gegner zerstört." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nappas Strategie ist zerbrochen und Eure Männer werden schwächer, jeden Tag."

Vegeta nickte. „Und du?" fragte er als die Stille wohl zu viel wurde.

Radditz bediente sich an eine seiner großen Gesten.

„Ich. Ich bin nicht mein Vater. Nappa sieht viel aber manchmal ist er blind. Das hier", er zeigte an sich herab, „Mein Prinz, dass ist nicht was ich hätte sein sollen. Mein Körper war stark und schnell, unbändig und voller Kraft und jetzt ist er …das. Eine verblassende Erinnerung an meine einstige Stärke. Meine Mutter", lenkte er das Gespräch in andere Bahnen, „war eine gute Frau und eine starke Kriegerin. Sie neigte dazu, wenn wir alleine waren, zu sagen: Radditz, sagte sie. Du bist deinem Vater so ähnlich. Wenn du lachst und dich mit anderen Schlägst, kommst du mir manchmal wie sein Abbild vor, aber, Sohn, danken wir allen Göttern, dass du am Feld doch mehr mir nacheiferst. Noch einen Dummkopf hätte ich nicht ertragen in meinem Haus."

„Inspirierende Worte, Radditz." sagte der Prinz, lächelnd.

„Ja, nicht wahr." seufzte der. „Ohh, Ihr hättet sie gemocht. Sie hätte euch angesehen, euch herzlich begrüßt und euch dann verprügelt weil Ihr mit ungewaschenen Händen am Tisch erschienen wärt."

Da runzelte Vegeta seine Stirn.

„Mich? Den Prinzen?" er glaubte es nicht so recht.

„Jab. Euch, den Prinzen."

Vegeta grinste.

„Dann kommst du wohl wirklich eher nach ihr."

Radditz lugte zur Seite und machte ein schuldiges Gesicht.

„Ihr habt es wohl noch nicht vergessen?" fragte er kleinlaut

„Könnte das irgendjemand?! Du hast mich am Genick genommen und in die nächste Dusche geschmissen."

„Naja", erklärte sich Radditz, „man kann ja wirklich nicht wissen was auf dem Arschlöchern die man getötet hat, rumgekrochen ist oder wann die sich zum letzten Mal gewaschen haben?!"

„Du hast deinen Prinzen…" giftete Vegeta, aber Radditz fuhr ihm schnurstracks ins Wort, „… müssen wir darauf denn immer noch rum reiten? Aber echt. Dass ist e--wig her."

„Drei Wochen." sagte der Prinz.

„Eben." meinte Radditz. „Ewig. Fast schon nicht mehr wahr."

Vegeta grinste.

„Du bist ein Idiot. Also, was soll ich jetzt tun?"

Radditz legte sich zurück in seine Koje.

„Akzeptiert es, Mein Prinz. Schließt euch mir an und akzeptiert es. Macht das Beste aus diesem Beschissenen Leben. Sucht Euch ein Hobby. Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwas."

Vegeta nickte.

„Klingt vernünftig." sagte er.

„Ja, das tut es." Radditz schüttelte den Kopf als er in das ernste Gesicht des Jungen sah. „Und ihr werdet es nicht machen."

Vegeta grinste ihn an.

„Nein, Niemals! Ich werde es niemals akzeptieren. Ich finde einen Weg und dann werde ich ihn langsam töten."

Radditz seufzte.

„Ihr seid so ein Träumer, und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung von wem ihr das habt."

„Witzig." entgegnete Vegeta.

„Bin ich." lachte Radditz.

Der Junge grinste.

„Wenn ich einen Weg finde ihn zu bekämpfen?" sagte er dann doch sehr still. „Wirst du dann trotzdem mit kämpfen. Wenn du gar nicht daran glaubst."

Radditz blinzelte seinen Prinzen überrascht an.

„Ihr seit mein Anführer, mein Prinz. Wenn ihr sagt kämpfe, dann kämpfe ich. Wenn ihr sagt, geh in die Küche und kämpfe um deine drei Köche, egal ob es Freezers Worte denunziert, TUE ICH DAS liebend gerne. Ich", er grinste ihn breit an, „ich bin euer ewig ergebener Diener. Daran dürft Ihr niemals zweifeln."

„Spring!" sagte Vegeta dann und Radditz grinste.

„Wie hoch und Wohin, mein Prinz?"

„Zwei Meter, in Die Küche zu deinen Köchen und komm mit einem Grinsen wieder zurück, noch länger ertrage ich dein eingefallenes Gesicht nicht. Und bring ein paar Extrarationen mit."

Radditz sprang kurz in die Höhe.

Bevor er das Zimmer jedoch verließ verbeugte er sich tief vor seinem Prinzen.

„Euch würde ich sogar folgen wenn ihr nicht mein Prinz wärt. In die Hölle und wieder zurück. Kapiert."

Vegeta nickte.

„Kapiert. Gehe Spaß haben. Was immer du damit auch meinst."

„In Ordnung."

Und damit war er weg.

Vegeta setze sich wieder zurück auf seine Koje.

Er dachte nach.

Ziemlich lange.

Und gerade als er sich den Worten Radditz beugen wollte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Vier!"

Er ging zur nächsten öffentlichen Konsole.

Er erhielt nicht die Antworten die er haben wollte.

Er ging zu Ebel.

Erklärte ihm was er haben wollte.

Ließ sich erklären wie er es bekommen konnte.

Schnappte sich einen tragbaren Monitor, einen Scooter und stahl ein paar technische Gerätschaften.

Verkroch sich in seiner Koje.

Er brach ein Stück der wand weg.

Fand eine Menge von Kabeln aber vor allem ein weiß leuchtendes Interface.

Und dann, sechs Monate später hatte er es endlich geschafft.

Er begann zu lesen.

War erschlagen von der Dummheit und Unfähigkeit seines Vaters.

Zutiefst enttäuscht.

Las weiter.

Erkannte das ganze unrühmliche Ende seines Volkes.

Wurde sechzehn.

Las noch immer.

Wurde siebzehn.

Und fand endlich dass wonach er die ganze Zeit Ausschau gehalten hatte.

Er sah auf.

Nappa schnarchte laut vor sich hin und hatte ein Bein aus seiner kleinen Koje hängen.

Radditz kam gerade grinsend von seinen Köchen wieder und hatte gute Laune.

Er setze sich im Schneidersitz vor seinen Prinzen, der mit dem Scooter auf der Nase in seiner Koje lümmelte und sah ihn so merkwürdig an.

Vegeta nahm den Scooter von seinem Kopf.

„Was ist los?" bäffelte er.

„Alles Arrangiert. Verschuldet bis zu meinem Lebensende, aber wen juckt es. So wie es ausschaut, überlebe ich meine Dreissig sowieso nicht. Und sie lieben Saiyajins. Die schönste, besteste Woche", Besteste sagte er wirklich, „in eurem Leben steht euch bevor." Er hatte nicht einmal geatmet als er das gesagt hatte.

„Komm zum Punkt." schnaufte Vegeta. Gerade eben hatte sich eine vollkommen Neue Welt aufgetan und Radditz störte doch gerade ziemlich in seinen Plänen. Seine Finger griffen schwer um seinen Scooter.

„Karmesin." sagte Radditz. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Vegeta atmete tief ein.

Und legte seinen Scooter zur Seite.

„Oh. Wirklich?" Er war ganz ruhig.

„Jab."

„Wurde auch Zeit." sagte er mit Nachdruck und sehr cool.

„Jab. Zähne."

„Wie bitte?" Radditz fand an diesem Wie bitte erkannte man einen Prinzen.

„Zähne. Sie hat Zähne."

Vegeta wirkte wenig erfreut. Was Radditz verstehen konnte.

„Zähne.", sagte der Prinz, „Ich habe auch Zähne."

„Zwischen ihren Beinen." kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Weshalb?" Es fehlte nicht viel und der Prinz hätte seine Augenbrauen vollkommen überfordert zusammengezogen.

„Damit sie besser zubeißen kann wenn ihr was falsch macht." antwortete Radditz schelmisch gelassen.

„Was?" jetzt entglitt ihm der erschrockene Piepser doch. Radditz verbiss sich seinerseits das breite Grinsen.

„Warum sollte sie zubeißen wollen?" Ja, doch. Es war geschehen. Der Prinz starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Dass weiß ich doch nicht." erklärte Radditz langsam. „Sie sagte nur, euer Vater hätte es so gelernt und euer Großvater auch."

Vegeta war entsetzt. „Alt ist sie auch noch?"

„Für ihre Spezies nicht. Und sie macht es kostenlos." setzte Radditz nach. „Weil es sich einfach so gehört bei einem Saiyajinprinzen."

Vegeta nickte.

„In Ordnung." sagte er – offensichtlich aufgelöst. „Ich werde jetzt versuchen Freezer zu töten."

Radditz grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So arg verprügeln kann er Euch gar nicht als dass ihr wieder vollständig geheilt aus dem RT raus seit wenn es losgeht."

„Ich kann es versuchen." Und damit war er gegangen.

Radditz drehte sich zu Nappa um.

Der hörte plötzlich auf zu Schnarchen.

Beide begannen zu lachen.

„Zähne? Der war gut."

„Nicht gelogen, leider."

„Im Ernst?"

„Ja. im Ernst. Sie sagte, normalerweise nehmen sie sich bei Saiyajin immer so ein Monat Zeit und bei Prinzen ein halbes Jahr, aber wir haben nur genug Geld zusammengebracht für eine Woche. Und dann hat sie gefragt ob unser Prinz ein schneller Lerner sei. Ich sagte ja, und sie begann zu grinsen."

Nappa schnaufte laut aus.

„Huren von Karmesin sind wirklich…"

„anders, furchterregend, komisch?"

„…geil. ich wollte geil sagen. Aber das was du sagst stimmt auch."

Die beiden grinsten bis sie Karmesin erreichten hatten, grinsten während sie auf Karmesin waren, und grinsten auch als sie Karmesin wieder verließen.

„Also?" fragte Radditz seinen Prinzen. „Wie oft?"

Der seufzte und verzog seinen Mund.

„Zwei Mal."

Überrascht blickte Nappa zu seinem Prinz.

„Zwei Mal."

Vegeta nickte.

Nappa schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Was habt ihr euch denn da gedacht. Habt ihr nur gegessen und nicht gefickt, so wie ihr das sollet. Wisst ihr was mich das gekostet hat. Zwei Mal. Das ist…."

„Ich wurde zwei Mal gebissen. Sie hat gesagt mein Vater biss sie 17 Mal. Und meinen Großvater 12 Mal. Ich… ich bin ein Gott." Ja, diese Worte kamen wirklich aus seinem Mund.

Nappa wurde augenblicklich ruhig.

„Oh. Ich entschuldige mich."

„Ich bin ein Gott.", wiederholte Vegeta, „Ein Gott. Wiederhole das."

„Ihr seit ein Gott mein Prinz."

„Dann ist es ja gut wenn dir das klar ist." sagte der.

„War uns schon immer klar." Radditz stupste seinen Prinzen seitlich an.

„Also wie oft?" Aber der grinste einfach immer weiter und weiter.

„Ah, so oft also? Kein Wunder dass sie einfach nicht genug von uns Kriegen können. Wir sind Götter."

Vegeta sah zu Radditz.

Der zog seinen Kopf ein. „Ihr seid ein Gott, aber ich… ich bin ein verdammter Halbgott."

Dem hatte Vegeta nichts entgegnen zu setzten.

Es war einfach nur ein guter Tag.

Nur ein guter Tag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel neun**

auf fernen-

Radditz spielte gelangweilt mit seinen Haaren und seufzte im Minutentakt.

Nappa schnarchte.

Vegeta saß auf seiner Koje und las etwas auf dem Bildschirm des Scouters.

Es war sehr still im Zimmer der Saiyajins.

„GENUG!" platzte es plötzlich aus Radditz heraus. „Das ist einfach genug! Ich WILL jetzt trainieren. Und verdammt noch mal, das werden wir auch jetzt tun."

Vegeta sah auf, Nappa jedoch schnarchte einfach nur weiter, so wie meistens. Radditz glaubte dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, das man im Schlaf am wenigsten Energie verbrauchte, und Nappa deswegen wohl in letzter Zeit mehr schlief als wach war. Es sagte ja keiner von ihnen laut, aber Nappa war alt geworden in den letzten Jahren. Alt und schwach. Wäre der Prinz nicht mit jedem Tag ein bisschen stärker geworden, wären sie schon längst Tod.

Sein Werdegang hatte Radditz überrascht. In den knapp zehn Jahren seitdem ihr Prinz offiziell volljährig war, hatte er sich stark verändert.

Er war zwar immer noch klein, vor allem für einen Saiyajin aber das lag wohl eher an den Gegebenheiten als an dem Prinzen selbst. Ein Saiyajin passte sich immer an, so weit es ihm möglich war.

Prinz Vegeta hatte sich dem Leben auf dem Schiff und in den Pods angepasst, hatte Platz in jeder Koje, war nicht verspannt nach einem Missionsflug und war mit den meisten Wesen auf dem Schiff auf Augenhöhe und sah wann sie ihm ans Leder wollten.

Natürlich beunruhigte Nappa und auch Radditz die Tatsache dass ihr Prinz fast nur aus Muskeln bestand und keinerlei Reserven aufwies.

Dass es Nappa und Radditz jedoch kein Stück besser ging, machte es natürlich nicht mal ansatzweise besser.

Sie hatten die Ozzaru – Wandlungen weitestgehend eingestellt.

Es brauchte einfach zu viel Energie. Nach jeden Mal dass sie sich in ihrer Humanoidenform wiederfanden waren sie um ein weiters Mal geschwächt und ihre Körper machten dieses Spiel kaum noch mit.

Auch Training war nur noch anstrengend. Radditz voriger Ausruf war deshalb nicht in seinem angeborenen Bewegungsdrang begründet sondern war schlicht und ergreifend ein Ausdruck seiner Langeweile und Hilflosigkeit die sie mit jeder stillen Sekunde in seinem Körper breit machte.

Während der chronisch erschöpfte Nappa also weiterschlief, sah ihn sein ausgemergelter Prinz an und legte den Scouter ab.

„Du kannst doch nicht schon wieder gelangweilt sein, Radditz?!" sagte er dann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh zu deinen Köchen und amüsier dich, BITTE. Ich hab zu tun."

Radditz sagte nichts, tat nichts, er sah nur seinen Prinzen lange an.

„Es ist wichtig, Radditz!" fauchte er.

Radditz schaute weiter.

„Ich bin nicht deine Glucke, nerve Nappa."

„Nappa schläft." Kam es dann zischend aus Radditz Mund. „Ich will jetzt trainieren. Ihr solltet auch trainieren. Am Ende verlernt ihr es noch."

Vegeta keuchte auf.

„Schau ich aus wie Nappa, dem du so was ins Gesicht sagst und der dich dann ein oder zwei stunden beschäftigt. Außerdem Trainiere ich besser als du."

„Ihr trainiert doch nicht. Mein Prinz. Ihr beisst Euch durch. Ihr haltet an den stumpfsinnigen Übungen fest und wiederholt sie eins ums andere Mal. Dass nennt man nicht trainieren, das ist… Konditionierung! Und dass wisst ihr ganz genau! Das letzte Mal dass ihr richtig trainiert habt, das war auf Vegeta-sei und ihr wart drei. Jetzt seit ihr 26 Jahre alt und könnt euch nicht mal mehr dran erinnern, was trainieren hieß."

Darauf sagte Vegeta lange nichts.

Als er schließlich doch das Wort erhob, hatte sich Radditzs zuvor aufgebrachtes Wesen beruhigt und nun saß der große Saiyajin da und starrte betroffen auf seine Haare.

„Ich erinnere mich.", sagte Vegeta. Er stand auf und lockerte seine Muskeln im Nackenbereich.

„Wenn du trainieren willst, werden wir also trainieren. Nun, ich denke, wir beginnen mit lockeren Aufwärmübungen", er ließ seinen Körper zu Boden fallen und ging augenblicklich über in Liegestütze.

Die ersten fünfzig machte er mit beiden Händen, dann jeweils 50 mit einer Hand, darauf folgten 50 weitere, jeweils mit einem Finger. Als er sah das Radditz ihn nur überrascht anstarrte gab er einen kurzen Befehl von sich und schon machte es ihm sein Getreuer nach.

Nach etwa einer Stunde setze sich Vegeta kurz hin und wartete darauf dass Radditz ihm gleich kam.

„Gut, nun ist es Zeit für das erste Frühstück." Er sah sich sehr genau in dem Zimmer um und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern.

„Zu dumm, so was gibt es hier ja nicht. Na denn, es soll uns nicht am Training hindern." Er dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Laufen wir für die Ausdauer zwanzig Mal durchs Schiff."

Was sie dann auch taten.

Eine Stunde später kamen sie beide leicht erschöpft wieder an ihrem Zimmer an.

Vegeta musste zwei Mal tief atmen bevor er wieder etwas sagen konnte.

„Sehr… sehr gut. Wir waren hervorragend, Radditz! Nicht wahr. Immer weiter so!"

Wenn Sarkasmus einen in den Hintern beißen könnte…

„Was jetzt? Eine kleine Stärkung um das Morgentraining optimal ausnützen zu können." Wieder sah er sich um, wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Dann eben Sparring, in 10 Minuten."

Bis sie endlich zum Essen in der Mensa auftauchten waren weitere 4 Stunden vergangen und Radditz betrat den Raum zwar noch mit erhobenem Kopf, spürte jedoch jedes einzelne seiner Glieder.

Er hatte vergessen wie es sich anfühlte ohne die Kampfeslust zu kämpfen und ohne dieses Gefühl von Kraft dass einen durchzuckte bevor man davor stand ohnmächtig zu werden und es doch noch schaffte seinen Gegner zu Boden zu reißen und ihn zu töten.

Sein Prinz schien keines seiner Probleme zu haben, er reihte sich wie jeder andere ein, bekam seine dreifache Ration, setze sich hin und begann gleich langsam wie immer zu essen.

Es brauchte Radditz ganze Willenskraft im Gleichzutun.

„Ich habe mir überlegt", sagte Vegeta als er sein letztes Stückchen Ration verspeist hatte, „es wäre sicher nicht unklug ein weiters Mal an unserer Ausdauer zu arbeiten. Ich erinnere mich an eine Übung die mein Ausbildner mir zu teil werden ließ, sobald ich alle meine Gliedmassen unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich glaube zwar nicht dass dieses Messer hier dir den gleichen Anreiz geben wird wie mir damals Nek auf Zaudernbutter, aber daran sollte dein Training ja wohl wirklich nicht scheitern."

„Nein?"

„Nein? - Ja, das denke ich auch. Für morgen habe ich schon neue Ideen. Du wirst von meinem Einsatz begeistert sein, Radditz. Ich denke, wir sollten das Aufwärmen, Rennen, Sparring, zu einer morgendlichen Routine werden lassen und uns Nachmittags jeweils einem anderen Themengebiet zuwenden. Das wird sicher richtig spaßig."

Vegeta lächelte Radditz voller Erwartung und Elan an.

„Ich nehme es zurück." sagte der endlich.

Das Lächeln verschwand.

„Gut. HÖR AUF MICH ZU NERVEN!"

Radditz nickte.

Als sie endlich zu Nappa ins Zimmer kamen, schlief der noch immer. Radditz schmiss sich auf den Boden, streckte seinen langen Beine aus und hatte es Nappa bald gleichgetan, nur Vegeta blieb weiterhin wach und setze sich den Scouter wieder auf den Kopf.

Gegen seinen Willen war auch er bald erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Es war ein Zufall der ihm die Information zuspielte, nach der er schon seit Jahren suchte.

Als Vegeta seine Augen wieder öffnete starrte ihn eine Liste von Starts von kleinen Vesseln und Drohnen an die in den Tagen vor Vegeta-seis Zerstörung gestartet waren.

Er wollte sie schon wegblinzeln als ihm eine Ungereimtheit ins Auge fiel und weiterer Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Dann keine 4 Sekunden später glitt doch wirklich ein überraschter Freudenlaut über seine Lippen.

Was für ein gewitzter Kellet!

Direkt unter den Augen Freezers. Und der hatte es all die Jahre gewusst und es nicht verstanden.

HA.

Dieser dumme arrogante Arsch ohne Ohren.

Seine Zeit war gekommen.

Der Taumel der Gefühle hielt nicht lange vor und schon nach wenigen Momenten kehrte das Kalkül zurück ins Vegetas Gedanken.

Es musste gut durchdacht sein, wenn sie nicht nur siegreich sondern auch lebendig aus dem Ganzen heraustreten wollten.

Er würde vorerst weder Nappa noch Radditz etwas sagen.

Er sparte sich ihre dummen Gesichter für einen andern Tag auf.

Dieser Tag kam trotz der Zeit die Verstrich schneller als es Vegeta für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er hatte erstaunlich viele stille Momente dafür aufgebracht darüber nachzudenken wie er es am Besten sagen sollte. Es war eine so große Sache dass er einfach die richtigen Worte nehmen musste um dem ganzen das Gewicht zu teil werden zu lassen das es verdiente.

„Dein Bruder Kakarott ist am Leben und ich habe ihn gefunden." Dafür hatte er sich schlussendlich entschieden.

Kurz, prägnant, aussagekräftig.

Noch nicht mal Nappa konnte das missverstehen.

Sollte man meinen.

„Was meint ihr mit am Leben?" wiederholte Nappa jetzt schon zum dritten Mal.

Raddizt schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie? Ich meine Warum? Und verdammt noch mal, wie lange habt ihr das schon gewusst."

„Was meint ihr mit am LEBEN? Der VERDAMMTE Planet ist EX-PLO-DIERT!"

„Wie lange? Ich will das jetzt aber wissen. Ernsthaft." Radditz lief auf und nieder in dem kleinen Raum, eigentlich macht er vier große Schritte und drehte sich dann wieder um.

Vegeta strafte die Beiden mit schweigen bis sie endlich ruhiger wurden und ihn zu Wort kommen ließen.

Er erzählte in einfachen Worten, wie Bardock die Anordnung des Königs umgangen hatte und einen kleinen Missionspod über die Güterabschussrampe des Frachthafens abgeschossen hatte, zu einem kleinen Planeten namens Chiuku-sei. Dieser lag außerhalb Freezers Machtbereich und war so unbedeutend dass niemand der nicht danach gesucht hätte irgendetwas das mit Saiyajins zu tun hatte, dort vermutet hätte.

Vegeta erklärte dass er Kakarott dort vermutete, lebendig, höchstwahrscheinlich verrückt, aber die gute Sache dürfe man einfach nicht aus den Augen lassen, ein Saiyajin. Und, nun kam er zum Teil der ihm gute Laune machte, vier Saiyajins würden reichen Freezer zu töten.

„Also, das ist der Plan", sagte er ruhig, die Augen seiner Männer hingen an seinen Lippen, „Die nächsten Missionen werden wir erfüllen ohne das wir zurück zum Schiff kommen.

Während Nappa und ich auf Freezer 3509 die Mission erfüllen, fliegt Radditz zu Chiuku-sei und holt seinen Bruder. Wir treffen uns auf Freezer 6754, dort weisen wir den Jungen ein. Die nächsten zwei Missionen teilen wir uns. Nappa und du, Radditz, sowie ich und dein Bruder. Er ist ein Saiyajin, er hat den Dreh sicher bald heraußen."

Radditz nickte.

„Dann, soweit mein Plan, fliegen wir zurück zum Schiff, töten Freezer, Übernehmen das Schiff, fliegen zu King Cold, töten ihn, Fliegen zu Cooler, töten ihn, Fliegen zu Freezers Heimatplaneten, töten alle, wirklich alle und… weiter bin ich noch nicht, aber mir fällt sicher etwas ein."

Es war natürlich ein haarsträubender Plan der so viele Löcher aufwies dass er nicht die geringste Chance hatte aufzugehen, es hinderte jedoch keinen der Saiyajin dabei gute Laune zu haben.

Die Einzelheiten waren schon nach wenigen Stunden spruchreif und es juckte nicht nur Nappa und Radditz unter den Finger loszulegen.

Während der Wochen die sie auf den Beginn ihrer Mission warten mussten, fiel das Gespräch immer wieder auf Bardocks Vorgehen.

Es war kühn gewesen und ziemlich clever, das gab Vegeta gerne zu, aber in Radditz Gefasel über die größte Klugheit die ein Saiyajin jemals getan hatte, konnte der Prinz einfach beim besten Willen nicht einstimmen.

Er sagte aber, gut gelaunt wie er war, auch nichts dagegen.

Es war schon wirklich clever gewesen. Wie auch Nappa immer wieder betonte.

In Froher Erwartung der Ankunft des Prinzen war es schon seit Monaten keinem Saiyajin erlaubt gewesen den Planeten zu verlassen. Jeder Saiyajin war zurückbeordert worden. Im Nachhinein, hätten sie sich wohl nicht ein Stückchen mehr als Freiwild präsentieren können, aber damals war ihr Urteil eben von der Freude darüber dass ihr Prinz zurückkehrte getrübt worden.

So was passierte. Den Besten auch. Offensichtlich.

Bardock hatte sich dieses Ausfuhrembargo zu Eigen gemacht und als er seinen Sohn in das Weltall schickte, hatte niemand, wohl auch keiner der Spione die auf Freezers Geheiß hin das Sonnensystem der Saiyajins beobachtet hatte, Verdacht geschöpft.

Wie gesagt, es war clever gewesen.

Während sie sich also, vor allem Radditz und Nappa über Bardocks größte Klugheit ausließen, sprachen die Drei nicht über den Geisteszustands Kakarotts.

Die Wahrheit war, sie erwarteten sich nicht viel.

Der Planet hatte einen Mond, der Junge würde also inzwischen jedes Leben getötet haben, jegliche Zivilisation ausgelöscht und vollkommen verrückt geworden sein, ohne geistige Ansprache.

Als der Tag dann kam, trennten sich ihre Wege, jeder setzte sich in seinen Pod und keiner verlor ein Wort.

Radditz würde etwa 16 Standartwochen in dem Pod verbringen, Nappa und Vegeta etwa 10.

Sie erreichten Freezer 3509 und zerstörten ihre Ziele ohne große Verletzungen auf ihrer Seite, als Radditz Chiuku-sei erreichte waren der Prinz und Nappa gerade aus ihrem Pod gestiegen und betraten die feuchte Erde von Freezer 6754.

Sie waren in einem unbewohnten Teil des Planeten gelandet, jagten sich ein paar Großtiere zum Essen und brieten es an einem Feuer das Nappa eilig entfacht hatte.

Sie waren beunruhigt.

Während der letzen drei Tage von Radditz Flug hatte sie verschiedenste Dinge von dem Planeten empfangen, größtenteils Musik und einige gesprochene Worte. Es gab dort mehrere Sprachen.

Ja, doch es beunruhigte sie.

Konnte es sein das Kakarott niemanden getötet hatte?

Konnte es sein dass Kakarott selbst getötet worden war?

Es waren Fragen die alle drei beschäftigten aber keiner von ihnen wagte sie auch nur laut auszusprechen.

Stattdessen freundeten sie sich widerwillig mit dem Gedanken an, Kakarott könnte eventuell ein Teil des Lebens dort geworden sein.

Dies war ein viel beängstigender Gedanke als –Verrückt- es jemals sein konnte.

Mit verrückt, damit konnten sie umgehen.

Mit jemanden der seine eignen Gedanken hatte und anscheinend vergessen hatte woher er kam….

Nein, sie dachten nicht zu lange darüber nach.

Es machte keinen Unterschied.

Kakarott war ein Saiyajin. Als solcher diente er der königlichen Familie.

So war das nun mal. Und daran würde sich niemals etwas ändern.

Noch kein Saiyajin hatte dem entkommen können.

Außerdem, wie sollte er Radditz etwas abschlagen können.

Schließlich waren sie Brüder.

Vegeta und Nappa hatten ihre Scouter auf der Nase als Radditz landete. Die Entfernung zwischen den Planeten war weit, 8 Wochen etwa, und die Scouterdaten Radditz erreichten sie nur verzögert.

Radditz fand seinen Bruder schnell.

Und nicht nur er, sondern auch Nappa, mussten kurz keuchen, als die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Bardock und Kakarott sichtbar wurde.

Vegeta sagte nichts.

Ihm schwante Böses.

Mühsam verständigte sich Radditz mit seinem Bruder.

Er, wie gleichsam alle Saiyajin, hatten, die drei Hauptsprachen des Planeten aus reiner Vorsicht gelernt, und nun hatte es sich als überaus nützlich erwiesen, sprach der Junge doch kein einziges Wort Saiyajin.

Die Sprache war einfach aber keineswegs so gefühlorientiert wie ihre eigene und wenngleich sie die Bitte um Hilfe und die fast peinliche Zuschaustellung von Flehen in jedem Wort das Radditz sprach mitschwingen hörten, schien sie Kakarott gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Im Gegenteil.

Du bist nicht mein Bruder.

Ihr seid nicht mein Volk.

Das ist mir egal.

Das war Kakarotts eindeutige Antwort auf Radditzs Flehen. Und ließ Radditz brechen.

„MACH JETZT NICHTS DUMMES, Radditz! Hörst du, bleib ruhig." schrie der Prinz in den Scouter hinein und konnte nur machtlos da sitzen als Radditz eben das tat.

Radditz nahm seinen hilflosen Neffen als Geisel.

Es geschah im Endeffekt sehr schnell.

Ein Namekaner und sein eigener Bruder töteten Radditz.

Beide waren stark. Das Halbblut war stark. Kakarott war stark.

Es war unglaublich.

Sie hörten Radditz bei seinem letzten Röcheln zu, und dem leisen Lachen als die geschrienen Worte seines Prinzen mit großer Verspätung endlich an sein Ohr gelangten.

„Das sagt Ihr mir jetzt?!" keuchte er und dann war er tot.

Vegeta sagte nichts mehr.

Er legte den Scouter zur Seite und sah hoch in die aufgehende Sonne.

Es war schon längst Tag geworden als er sein Ki zu einem kleinen Mond formte und seine Wut an dem armen Planeten und dessen Bewohnern ausließ.

Während das Blut spritze formte sich ein Plan in des Prinzen Kopf.

Dragonballs.

Wenn die Tote wiederbeleben konnten, … Freezer würde nicht wissen was über ihn herfallen würde.

Und Radditz könnte seinen Bruder ordentlich zu Brei Schlagen und seine Kinder töten, wenn er das wollte.

Was er bezweifelte, es stand gegen alles woran Radditz glaubte, aber, ER, VEGETA, würde es ihm erlauben.

** Kapitel zehn **

Stern-

Für einen kleinen Moment konnte er sich an nichts erinnern.

Einen schönen, kurzen Moment lang.

Er hielt so lange daran fest wie er konnte, klammerte sich daran, kämpfte darum, suchte danach aber wie so oft im Leben entglitt ihm die Ruhe und er stand da.

Wusste alles. Konnte seine Augen nicht davor verschließen.

Sah dabei zu.

Wie sich die Erde zusammenzog, die Kontinente brachen und auf einen, einzigen Schnall Vegeta-sei nicht mehr da war.

Es schreckte ihn noch immer, nach all den Jahren dass es still war. Es war so unreal.

Er wachte auf.

Der kalte, sternenklare Nachthimmel von HEO (Jetzt Freezer 8021) war glitzernd und schön.

Er schob seine Hände unter den Kopf und sucht wie bei jedem Himmel auf den er starrte die Sonne von Vegeta-sei.

Er fand sie nicht.

Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Radditz war tot.

Nein, kein gutes Zeichen.

Sie verloren sich. Und bald schon würde keiner von ihnen mehr übrig sein um zu suchen.

Radditz war tot.

Gar nicht gut.

Ganz und gar nicht.

Nappa setzte sich auf und streckte seine alten Glieder. Die Kälte des Bodens kroch in seine Knochen und ließ ihn stet und ständig von innen heraus erfrieren.

Er wusste nicht wann es begonnen hatte, dass er das Alter fühlte und hassen begann, aber er spürte es und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Es machte ihn sentimental.

Sein Prinz drehte sich zur Seite im Schlaf. Er war unruhig. Das konnte Nappa sehen.

Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Der Junge hatte seinen einzigen Freund verloren.

Und hatte nun keinen Schimmer wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Es wunderte Nappa nicht.

Der Junge hatte kaum Zeit gehabt so etwas zu lernen, und der einzige der Vegeta dazu hätte bringen können es zu lernen war tot.

Von seinem eignen Bruder… Er hätte das wohl niemals kommen sehen.

So sehr die Saiyajins sich in Kämpfen verloren hatten und, oh sie hatten alle das Kämpfen geliebt, das Töten, wenngleich es ihnen selten Probleme bereitet hatte, gab es nur sehr selten unter ihres Gleichen. Und noch seltener Tote in einer Familie.

König. Einheit. Familie.

Kakarott hatte all das verraten.

Es war so tragisch das er wirklich darüber lachen musste.

Gerade Bardocks Sohn.

Gerade Bardocks Söhne!

Kakarott hatte sich geopfert um Radditz zu töten.

Ein Namekaner.

Es war so lächerlich, so unreal. So schrecklich dass er es glauben musste, schon im Ersten Moment als es geschah.

Als Vegeta-sei zerbarst, glaubte er es zuerst nicht.

Hier… das glaubte er sofort.

Sie waren nun auf den Weg zu Chiuku-sei.

Und… Nappa wusste nicht was auf ihn zukam.

Es würde nicht gut gehen. (er hatte die Sonne nicht gefunden)

Sie würden sterben. (Er hatte sie bis jetzt immer Gefunden auf jedem verfluchten Planeten.)

Nappa würde sterben. (Er spürte es. Er wünschte sich so sehr einen guten Tod.)

Es hatte schon begonnen. (Es war das Herz. Sein Herz ließ ihn immer öfters im Stich.)

Es war schon zu spät.

„Du siehst zur falschen Seite, Nappa." sagte dann plötzlich sein Prinz.

Es riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Ach. Wirklich. Wohin sollte ich Eurer Meinung nach sehen?"

„Richtung Norden, über der Aufgehenden Sonne. Es scheint nur schwach."

Nappa blinzelte in das Helle Licht.

„Die Sonne." Er sah das kleine Licht kaum. Es hätte wohl auch gar nicht da sein können. Aber es war sich der Sonne von Vegeta-sei.

„Ja. Die Sonne." wiederholte sein Prinz. „Mach dich Abreise bereit."

Nappa nickte.

„Wie ihr wünscht."

Die Reise im Pod verbrachten sie wie immer still.

Nappa vor allem Schlafend.

Schließlich glitten sie durch die Atmosphäre des kleinen Planeten und die Pods bohrten sich ein wenig in die helle Erde.

Sie wurden schon erwartet und in einen eigenartigen Kampf verwickelt.

Vegeta selbst schlug einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann vor. Sie brauchten diese …sie nannten sich Menschen noch, denn nur sie wussten über die Dragonballs bescheid. Anstatt sie zu zweit einfach zu töten gaben sie ihnen eine angemessene Chance zu verlieren und sich zu ergeben.

Es ging gut bis… Kakarott erschien.

Er war so stark geworden das Nappa sich kaum zu Wehr setzten konnte.

Und dann plötzlich spürte er es.

Es war ihm so als tat es einen Knall und sein Herz tat nicht mehr das was es tuen sollte.

Er sah zu seinen Prinzen. Der blickte ihn wütend an und schrie.

Er konnte den Schrecken in den Augen seines Prinzen sehen und den Vorwurf den er sich selbst sicher machte. Er hatte natürlich über sein Herz Bescheid gewusst und ihn trotzdem kämpfen lassen. Wie hatte er es nur herausgefunden?!

Nappa schnappte nach Luft.

Für einen Moment wusste er nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte, er blickte in die helle Sonne von Chiuku-sei.

„Helft. Mein Prinz." glitt es aus ihm heraus. „Bitte Helft mir." Es war ungeheuerlich was er seinem Prinzen abverlangte. Er hob seine Hand flehend in die Höhe.

Nur einen Augenblick schloss sein Prinz die Augen, zeigte sich jedoch schon im Augenblick des Königs würdig den Nappa schon immer in ihm gesehen hatte.

Kurz sah er ihm in die Augen und dann geschah es so schnell das Nappa es zwar kommen sah, aber noch nicht mal die Möglichkeit hatte zu bedanken.

Sein Prinz erfüllte ihm seinen letzten Wunsch.

Nappa starb einen guten Tod.

Und wenn er Zeit dazu gehabt hätte – da wäre ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gelegen.

Nappa vom verlorenen Vegeta-sei hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt.

Und nun konnte er endlich schlafen.

RAISING THE PRINCE

ENDE.


End file.
